Game of Thrones Sansa The Lone Wolf
by jman007
Summary: Sansa has been mistreated by Joffrey Baratheon and the power hungry Lannisters, but after a she recieves a vision Sansa finds the strength to stand up for herself and fight back...With the discovery of a Hidden Treasure Chamber Sansa buys revenge for herself and her family
1. Chapter 1

Sansa Stark the Lone Wolf

Prologue

Sansa's History

Chapters

The Vision

Wedding Day

Jamie Lannister

Sansa's Strength

Part 1. Almost Raped

Part 2. Josen Rolley

Hidden Treasure

Secrets

Allies

Lady Isabella

Sansa's Game

Part 1. Politics

Part 2. Pay Offs

Cersi Kidnapped

Gendry

Part 1. Love at First Sight

Part 2. Lord Staton

Peter Baelish

A Gift for the Dothraki

Daenarys' Unknown Ally

Stannis Baratheon

Sansa's Armies

Unwelcome News

Sansa's Justice

Tywin Lannister

Revelation

Tywin's Last Stand

Queen Daenarys

Lord of Casterly Rock

Home Again

Sansa's Letter

Queen of the North

Prologue

Sansa's History

Sansa is the eldest daughter and second child of Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard Stark, head of House Stark and Warden of the North. She was born and raised at Winterfell. In her eleven years, she learns the duties of a noble daughter and is tutored by septa Mordane in the traditional womanly arts. Sansa has a younger sister Arya. She has an older brother, Robb, and two younger brothers, Bran and Rickon. She has a bastard half-brother, Jon Snow.

With her father's appointment as Hand of the King, Sansa is delighted at the prospect of life at court in King's Landing and is thrilled by her betrothal to the handsome Prince Joffrey. On their journey to the capital, Joffrey courts Sansa at his mother's insistence. The two are walking together when they come upon her sister Arya playing at swords with the boy Mycah. Joffrey draws his sword and threatens Mycah, but Arya fights with him; her direwolf Nymeria disarms and superficially wounds him.

Later recounting the tale to King Robert, Arya tells the truth while Joffrey lies, saying that Mycah, Arya, and Nymeria attacked him without provocation. Sansa, not wishing to betray her future husband, lies and refuses to verify either story, pleading that she doesn't remember. Cersi Lannister uses the opportunity to insist that the direwolf that attacked her son be killed. Arya, having anticipated this, had driven Nymeria away; as a result, to assuage the Queen, Sansa's direwolf Lady is killed instead. In King's Landing, Sansa feuds with her sister, placing the majority of the blame on Arya for her direwolf's death. She remains infatuated with Joffrey, largely overlooking his violent mood swings, and develops a close relationship with Queen Cersei as well. Attending the Tourney celebrating her father's appointment as Hand, she finds many of her notions of knightly valor and chivalry reinforced, seeing the events as worthy of one of her favored stories. She also develops a crush on Loras Tyrell, the The Knight of Flowers; when he gives her a red rose, she is certain she is living in a romantic song.

After her father discovers the truth of Joffrey's parentage and tells his daughters that he is returning them to Winterfell, Sansa, in an act of defiance, runs to the Queen and tells her of her father's plans, pleading that she might be allowed to stay and marry Joffrey. Her doing so unwittingly aids Cersei's plot against her father. After Lord Eddard's arrest, Sansa is forced to call her father a traitor. She pleads in front of the king and his retainers for mercy. Joffrey, now King after Robert's death, promises to be merciful, but on the steps of Baelor's sept orders Eddard's execution as Sansa helplessly looks on. Even after Eddard's beheading, Cersei declares that Joffrey should still be married to Sansa upon her flowering. Sansa, now horrified at the prospect and only wanting to return home, nevertheless has no choice but to remain in Kings Landing during the deteriorating situation, as a hostage, and denounce her father and brother as traitors. Now effectively a hostage in the Red Keep, Sansa armors herself in her lady's courtesies as she dutifully goes through the motions of denouncing her family as traitors and pleading to them for peace.

Joffrey frequently orders her to be beaten by his Kingsguard as punishment for actions taken by her brother Robb in his rebellion. On one occasion he orders her to be stripped naked at court, and on another he shows her her father's head, which has been placed on a spike on the Red Keep. This prompts her to consider an attempt to kill him, but the action is prevented by Sandor, who sees her intention and subtly stops her.

At a tournament celebrating Joffrey's name day, at which there is only a small crowd and few competitors, she realises she has lost her romantic notions about knightly and courtly love. At the tourney, a knight by the name of Ser Dontos Hollard disgraces himself by showing up too drunk to compete. Joffrey decides that he should be killed, causing a horrified Sansa to thoughtlessly speak out. Before Joffrey can lash out at her for contradicting him, Sansa makes up a convincing lie which Sandor Clegane backs up; Sansa also pleads successfully with the king to spare Dontos. A placated Joffrey instead merely strips him of his knighthood and makes him a court fool, as Sansa suggested.

When Tyrion Lannister arrives he treats her with surprising kindness, and his arrival in the city and assumption of the position of acting Hand of the King sees an end to the more overt abuses directed at Sansa. Sansa also develops a unique relationship with Sandor, who despite his brusque words and hideous demeanor treats her gently and refuses to beat her at Joffrey's command. He privately mocks her for her naive nature but also displays sympathy for her predicament. Sandor saves her life during the riot of Kings Landing.

Sansa experiences her first flowering, making her officially a woman. With Shae's help she tries to hide it, but Sandor is standing in the room when Shae returns from threatening the servant girl who spotted the blood on Sansa's bed. With the threat of Stannis Baratheon approaching the city prepares for war. It is through Tyrion's ingenuity that the city is able to hold out against Stannis. During the fighting Sandor abandons Joffrey and offers to take Sansa with him, but she refuses a mistake she regrets later.

When Tywin Lannister arrives with the Tyrell forces the battle is won. Sansa is relieved when Joffrey favors a match with Margaery Tyrell over her. But her hopes are dashed as many men pursue her as the key to north and Peter Baelish reveals that the King will not allow her to leave Kings Landing. The Tyrells and the Lannisters plot to use Sansa for their own benefits and to Sansa's horror she must wed Tyrion Lannister the imp.

Chapter 1. The Vision

Shae tries to comfort Sansa, but there is no comfort when a young woman like Sansa so delicate in the eyes of those around her. Sansa has just received word that her mother and brother along with the rest of his army are dead. She had hoped in heart that Robb would come to her rescue, but there was no one left. Her brothers Rickon and Bran were too young to raise an army and take rule of Winterfell. And only the gods knew where Arya was.

"IIfly" She couldn't finish the statement as her emotions took hold once again and she lay across the bed.

"Who is Jon?" Shae asked hovering over her friend, but Sansa would not be comforted. Shae waited until Sansa fell asleep. Then she left, when she exited the room Tyrion and Bronn are waiting. "She is sleeping" Tyrion says to Bronn as he follows Shae up the hall.

Sansa has fallen asleep, "SANSA!"

She jumps up when she hears her name, "Father is that you?" She heard a voice that sounded like her father Eddard Stark. There was a creaking sound and the door to her suit was open. She slowly gets up, "Hello!" Fear took her heart as she had often caught Joffrey staring at her as if she was something to eat.

"SANSA!"

"Father!" Sansa ran from her room up the hall. She ran until she found herself in the throne room which was dimly lit. She gasped and ran across the floor because on the throne was her father Eddard Stark. "Father!" He would not move from the throne when she tried to hug him. "Am I dreaming?" She asked.

"You know the answer to that question?" A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away, "Father I am sorry"

He shook his head, "I was the foolYou are stronger than you know"

Sansa started crying, "But I'm afraid!"

He smiled as only a father could to his daughter, "So am I!"

"You are a great warriorYou are a woman of the North" Beside the throne was her mother Catelyn, her aunt Lyssa, Robb and his wolf and Lady. "all you have to do is look. Use your instincts and follow your heart." He held his arms out for a hug. Sansa fell into his arms and closed her eyes.

"I can show you how to get revenge." A rough voice.

Sansa backed away, because her father had been replaced by a tall man with White hair. "Who are you?"

"I am known by many names. Prince of theivesThe Lone Dragon"

Sansa shook her head, I have never heard that name before."

"Few haveI was sent into exile for murdering my father's Dragon"

Arya looks out over the sea as hundreds of ships chase Daeven's fleet across the sea, "Who are they?"

"Mercenaries and pirates hired by the Iron Bank of Braavos" When they reach the upper deck of the ship they aren't on the ship Sansa and Daeven are back in the throne room. "Its hidden here you knowYou could use it to buy revenge against the Lannisters and all your enemiesI shall start you on your path! Go to the archives and look up my nameI saw my father, my mother, my brother Robb, my aunt, and my Dire Wolf Lady" Sansa's gut rose up and she stopped herself, "I don't wish to talk about it" Shae replied with a grunt. "You have been acting weird ever since Lord Tyrion revealed that he and I must marry"

Despite Shae's denial Sansa felt she was hiding something, but she did not push the issue. She had other concerns, like the approaching wedding night and giving her body over to Tyrion Lannister. As the day quickly approached images from the dream came to Sansa and she wondered was that a vision or a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Wedding Day

Some think it is laughable while others keep their opinions to themselves. Then there are those who feel pity for Sansa Stark on her wedding day. Sansa is in her room standing nervously still as the servants dress her for the ceremony to be held in Grand Sept of Baelor.

Cersi Lannister enters the room, "Leave us!" She stands there staring at Sansa as the servants leave. Shae is the last to go, "So little dove the day has finally come…"

"Yes…"

"Not the one you expected to marry…"

"No my Queen…"

"A word of advice little dove…Drink lots of wine at the feast…Its how I got through my first night with Robert…"

"Who will give me away?"

"Why the King of course…If your father had been more reasonable that honor would have fallen to him. Or your brother! See you out there little dove…"

Sanss pushes back the tears, her eyes narrow, and a sneer on her lips. "Bitch" She whispers to herself when the door closes

Everyone of note is there for the wedding. The first of three as Cersi Lannister will marry Loras Tyrell in a few months, then the wedding everyone wants to see. The marriage of King Joffrey to Margaery Tyrell.

"You look beautiful!" Joffrey said to Sansa when they meet on the steps. He leans in close, "If milady finds my uncle to repulsive she can take comfort in the fact that I am here to give my Sansa true pleasure…"

On the inside Sansa is a rage. She wants nothing more than to stab the little prick of a king in the chest. She turns her head towards him and offers a slight smile. They walk through the gathered nobles towards the High Septa and Tyrion who nervously waits at the front. When they reach the front Joffrey removes the stool Tyrion is supposed to use in order to stand shoulder to shoulder with Sansa. Her anger rises and she hears her father's words in her mind. A Wolf howls somewhere in her mind and her lips part.

"It's not funny!" Sansa screams.

Immediately it becomes very quiet. Cersei smiles, "The Little Dove is growing up…"

Tywin raises an eyebrow, while Joffrey sneers in displeasure at her outburst. Bronn who is there as well pulls out another stool from behind the wall and sets in front of Tyrion. Enraged Joffrey is about to step forward but Tywin grabs his arm and gives him a stern look. The same look he gave Joffrey when they spoke alone in the throne room.

Tyrion nods to Bronn and steps up onto the stool, "Your majesty! Queen Mother, Hand of the King. My Lords and Ladies welcome to the union of Lord Tyrion Lannister and Lady Sansa of Winterfell. May this union be blessed by the gods and may it remove the stain of betrayal from Lady Sansa's house forever…Now Lord Tyrion will recite his vows…"

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of days. I so swear before gods and men…"

"You may now place your cloak over her as sign of your fidelity…"

Sansa turns her back to Tyrion and he places his cloak over her shoulders, "I accept this vow without hesitation or reservation in the sight of gods and men I am now Sansa Lannister…"

The gathered people cheer and clap as they kiss. At the wedding feast many people offer gifts to the newlywed couple. Tyrion drinks and drinks ignoring warnings from his father. He leans over to Sansa, "If you are to be my wife milady you must learn to drink…Believe me you are going to need for tonight…"

As the night progressed Sansa took a few glasses of wine. "Come it's time for the bedding ceremony." Joffrey announces grabbing Sansa by the hand.

"There will be no bedding ceremony…"

"There will be if I command it… Come uncle its tradition…" Joffrey waves for the ladies in waiting, but no one moves. "Come lady Sansa won't need these clothes much longer. And my Uncle isn't that heavy…"

"I said there will be no bedding ceremony…" Tyrion yells pulling out a knife and stabbing it into the table, "…And if you continue this you will be fucking your own wife with a wooden cock!"

It grew very quiet as Tywin Lannister stood up, "What did you say?"

"You heard me you spoiled little wretch…"

One of the guards reaches for his sword, but Tywin signals him not too, "I think we can dispense with that your grace…Your Uncle is quite drunk."

"I am quite capable of speaking up for myself Dear Father…" Tyrion stands and bows to Joffrey, "Forgive me my lord…I am drunk and may say things that aren't true…I could never measure up to you…A toast to the King who saved us from Stannis Baratheon…May we always bask in his bravery and unyielding wisdom to rule the Seven Kingdoms…" Tyrion extends his hand towards Sansa. "Come my lady these people have other things to do and you I must consummate our…unholy alliance…Oh my mistake loving union!"

When they get to the bedroom Sansa watches as Tyrion stumbles about and mumbles to himself. She takes a deep breath and drink from the cup of wine she brought with her. Then she slowly undresses. "Stop!" Tyrion says staggering to stand before her, "I am drunk enough to give you a night of great pleasure, however I am not drunk enough to make you do something that you are not comfortable with…So am I right in assuming that you would rather kiss a bull's ass than have me on top of you…" Sansa remained quiet. "Your silence is golden…And while you are very beautiful I am…" He thought about what he almost let come out of his mouth, "Let us come to an agreement…I shall not lie in your bed or touch you in any way unless you give me permission…"

"But…"

He raised his hand, "It is better this way and let me worry about my father and my power hungry family…"

Sansa breathes a sigh of relief as Tyrion goes to the chair and passes out. When Sansa awakes the next morning Tyrion is not there. Shae enters and begins to change the bed but finds no sign that Tyrion and Sansa did anything, she smiles to herself as she changes the sheets.

"So!"

Sansa grabs Shae, "You mustn't tell anyone!"

"I consider you a friend. Your secret is safe with me…But we may need to make it look as if the two of did…" Shae hands Sansa a dagger, "Here protect yourself…" She tried to give it back, "The King will try to take advantage of you one day…Protect yourself!"

"Let me see that!" Tywin demanded to Shae as she carried the bed sheets from Sansa's room.

Sansa stood on the balcony watching the view. "Did my son mistreat you?"

Sansa spun around to find Tywin standing in the door, "No milord…He was very gentle with me…"

"Good! I am sending my army north to deal with Balon Greyjoy…"

"Why? If I may ask…"

"Oh that's right you don't know…Theon Greyjoy sacked Winterfell…" Sansa gasped, "My informants believe your brothers are alive but as with your sister…No one knows where they are…At any rate the Greyjoys have been raiding and pillaging along the coast I intend to wipe them out."

"What about the Karstarks…My family's banners?"

"They refuse to do anything, but with you married to my son they will fall in line…Once I secured the Iron Isles I will send my masons north to rebuild Winterfell. Then you and my son will travel north and rule in the Lannister name…"

"How long will it take to march your army…"

"Two to three months…Accept your life you are a Lannister now…"

Tyrion had been sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood to leave, "Lord Tywin!" He stopped and looked back. "The North may be more accepting if Lord Tyrion changed his name to Stark…Otherwise a Northman may decide to slit his throat…"

Tyrion stared at her for a few minutes, but Sansa never wavered and returned the stare, "Very good…Daughter-in-law…You are learning to play the game! I will consider your words…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Jaime Lannister

"It will be good to get home!" Jaime said sitting on his horse next to Brianne Tarth.

"And you will keep your word about Sansa and Arya Stark?" Brianne asked.

"Of course!"

Tower of the Hand

"My Lord Hand…"

Tywin sits at his desk writing orders for his brother to move their armies north against the Greyjoys. "Yes what is it?" he asks without looking up.

"Your son Jaime Lannister has returned…escorted by a woman claiming to be a knight…Rose Bolton Men are riding with them as well…"

"I don't suppose this female knight has name?"

"Brianne Tarth…"

"Tell my son to clean himself then come and present himself to me…" The page hesitates, 'Well is there something else?"

"Your son has been maimed by Lord Bolton's man…Vorgo Hoat."

"That will be all!" When the page leaves Tywin shoves the papers, quill, and ink off his desk. Then he leans back in his chair. Half the day passes before Jaime comes to see his father. He is not alone. "Thank all the gods new and old you are alive…"

"Father this is…"

"I know who this…" He looks Brianne up and down, "Woman is…"

"I am Brianne Tarth…I am Lady Catelyn Stark's vassal…It was she who freed Sir Jaime on the promise that her daughters would be returned…"

Tywin grunts, "You are nothing and a no body!"

"Father!'

"Do not speak…We almost lost this war because of your incompetence…But thanks to my ingenuity we have won…Robb Stark and all his men along with Lady Catelyn are dead…I paid Rose Bolton and Walder Frey off…" Brianne falls to her knees as Tywin recounts what many refer to as the Red Wedding. "As for Lady Sansa she is my daughter-in-law via your brother Tyrion…and as soon as my army has destroyed Balon Greyjoy I will send my masons North to rebuild Winterfell and from Tyrion and his new wife will rule the North in the name of the Lannisters…"

"What kind of a monster kills guests in his home at a wedding…All the gods new and old curse thee Walder Frey…" Brianne says on her knees.

"And Arya Stark?" Jaime asks.

"No one knows…Guards!" They enter, "Take this woman to the dungeons until I can decide what is to be with such a woman…" They salute, "Make sure she is well fed."

"Father no!" Jaime pleads as they take Brianne away.

"Don't Father no me! You will stay here until I can find you a suitable wife…When I do you will return to Casterly Rock and continue the family name…That is your duty…Now go!"

The Garden

"Welcome back big brother!" Jaime said toasting him, "Sorry you weren't at my wedding…"

Jaime holds up his goblet, "I'm sorry as well I should have been there."

"Oh don't feel bad you are here for our dear sister's wedding to Loras Tyrell…"

Jaime sat up, "What!"

"Didn't father tell you in?"

"No!"

"Well…don't feel bad our dear sister kept herself occupied with our cousin Sir Lancel…"

Jaime visited Brienne as often as he could, but the revelation of Cersei's betrayal made him avoid her no matter how much she attempted to see him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Sansa's Strength

Part 1. Almost Raped

The Vision Sansa had kept playing over and over in her mind, but everyone even Master Pycel knew nothing of a Daeven Targaryen. "Why are we here again?" Shae asked.

The two young women were in the archives, "Just looking up a name that's all…"

"Is this it?" Podrick yelled, he had accompanied the women to the archives.

Sansa took the book from Podrick and read in silence:

"**_Oh my son Daevan the lone Dragon…No one will ever know who he was as I have erased him from the pages of history…The Prince of thieves indeed!"_**

"This can't be all!" Sansa said tearing the page from the book.

"Who is Daeven?"

"Hello!" Joffrey said standing a few feet from them with five guards.

"Sansa run! Now!" Shae yelled.

Sansa spun around and found Sir Meron standing behind her. She screams as Podrick wrestles a sword from one of Joffrey's guards. Shae is held by another as Joffrey and the remaining three stalk towards her. "Hold her damn you!" Joffrey says.

Sansa manages to raise her knee and hit Meron in the groin. She pulls a dagger from her dress and stabs Sir Balon Swann in the left eye. Joffrey pauses in shock as Sansa runs deeper into the archives with Ryan Kettleblack chasing her. She hid among the rows of book shelves and heard a man cry out as Joffrey yelled for her to be found. Kettleblack rounded the corner and Sansa stabbed him in the foot. Then she ran again, she twisted through the rows of shelves and found herself at a dead end with a table and on it sat a single candle. She hid under the table just as Joffrey came around the corner. He ran past her and she shifted her hand. The tile sunk down into the floor, causing the table and sections of the wall and floor to spin around.

"Gotcha!" Joffrey said returning to the table and looking underneath.

Sansa raised her hand and came from under the table. With the dim light from the candle she took a torh from the wall and lit it. "A secret passageway!" Sansa slowly walked up the tunnel and came to a right and left split. She decided to go left and walked up the hall for fifty feet and came to a door. She pulled a lever and it opened to the tombs of the Targaryen kings. Dragon skulls adorned the tombs of the kings that owned them. Then she found a lonely tomb off to the side away from the others. It was unmarked and nameless except for the words the Lone Dragon.

_("I am known by many names. Prince of theives…The Black Prince…__**The Lone Dragon**__…but you may call me Daeven Targaryen…") _Daeven's words echoed in her mind, "The Lone Dragon!" She whispered to herself. ("_I shall start you on your path! Go to the archives and look up my name…") _Was this a coincidence Sansa thought? Or was the answer to the riddle of Daeven Targaryen about to be answered. What she needed lay inside the tomb, but she didn't have the strength to open it. She sighed, "I can't deal with this now I need to leave…"

Sansa could leave through the tombs but Joffrey's guards were probably looking for her. She needed to get to someone who would protect her. That meant getting to Lord Tyrion or his man Bronn. Tywin Lannister even. She decided to return to the secret passageway. She walked back up and found herself in the Dungeons.

Part 2. Josen Rolley

A tall burly man walked through the dungeons whistling. He brought stood guard while a servant girl brought Brianne Tarth a tray of food. Then he escorted the girl back up as he walked back down a light caught his eye. "Whose there show yourself!"

Sansa timidly walked into the light and when Rolley saw her he dropped to his knees, "Lady Stark what are you doing down here?"

Sansa stared at him for a few seconds, "Do I know you?"

"No milady!" He replied standing up, "But I knew your father…I fought for Lord Stark in the war against the Mad King…When lord Stark and King Baratheon took the capital I remained in King's Landing…"

Feeling the man would do her no harm she walked up to him, "Will you help me?"

"I would not be worthy to call myself a Northman if I didn't…And begging your pardon for saying so ma'am but with your brother and mother dead you are the Queen of the North…"

Sansa smiled lowering her head, "I am no Queen!"

He walked up to Sansa and took her hands, "Forgive my impertinence milady…but you are the daughter of Eddard Stark. The strength of your ancestors is flowing in your veins…Strength comes in all forms and all people can have it in some form or another…Now tell me why are you down here?"

"Joffrey and his guards ambushed us in the archives…He tried to rape me!"

"That bastard! May I escort you milady back to your suit? Take heart I am a better swordsman than the filth wearing the gold cloaks of the guard…"

Sansa's Suit

"I searched everywhere!" Bronn said entering the suit.

"By the gods if anything happens to Sansa I shall never forgive myself…" Tyrion said.

Just then the doors opened and Sansa came in with a man, "Lady Sansa are you well?"

"I am fine!" Sansa said as Shae ran up to her hugging her.

"Thank the gods you are alright…"

"Did my nephew harm you in any way…"

"No I am fine…"

Tower of the Hand

Tywin Lannister remained expressionless as they all conveyed to him what happened. Sansa left out the part about the secret passageway and the tomb saying that she escaped out of the side exit. When everyone was done speaking Tywin spoke, "I give you my word Lady Sansa that it will never happen again…" He looks at Podrick, "You saved my son during Stannis' siege and you fight the king's guard to protect my daughter-in-law…From now on you shall be known as Sir Podrick Payne." He then turns his attention to Josen, "And from now on you shall be Lady Sansa's personal guard…Your days in the dungeons are over…"

"Thank you Lord Tywin…"

"Now if you all excuse me I must go and council the King…"

The Throne Room

Joffrey was sitting on the iron throne wondering how Sansa escaped the archives and he was dreaming up a way to punish the handmaiden and his uncle's squire who injured his guards. Just then Tywin burst in, "Leave us!" He said to the guards.

"I am the king! You can't be dismissed until I give you leave…"

The guards ignored him and left them alone. Joffrey stood up as his grandfather walked up the steps. He slaps Joffrey sending him to the floor, "I am the king! You can't…"

"I can't what? It's already done…" He replied as Joffrey held the side of his face. When Joffrey tried to get up Tywin placed his foot in his chest and pushed him back down.

"Someone help me! Guards!"

Tywin looked around but no came, "Do you know why you are king?"

Joffrey's mouth trembled, "I am the eldest son of Robert Baratheon…"

Tywin shook his head, "Ah the Usurper…Robert Bartheon was many things…He was a great warrior…A conqueror…A man whore and a drunk! People can say all those things about him because they were true…but no one can ever say he mistreated women or murdered them for sport…No one can say Robert Baratheon was a rapist…" He leaned down, "You are king because I allow it…I thought you would have figured that out the first time we spoke…Grandfather to Grandson…Man to boy…Hand of the King and power behind the Throne to puppet…Step out of line again and you will not be king anymore…Your brother Tommen will be King…And your mother a mourner of her dead son." Tywin removed his foot and helped Joffrey off the floor. Then he threw him onto the Iron Throne. "You will the court to session and in front of the nobles apologize to your Uncle's wife for she is a Lannister now…You will apologize for the behavior of your guards. Sir Meron will be executed in public along with the others…From now on you will be a good king and you will win the hearts of the people from that bitch Margaery Tyrell." He leaned in close to Joffrey, "From now on I will be watching you and if you do not follow my rules I will end you…Do I make myself clear? Answer me when I speak to you…"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Grandfather!"

Tywin smiled, "Good!"

When he was gone Joffrey put his head in his arms and cried. Then he held court and to the shock of everyone apologized to Sansa and issued executions for Sir Meron, Sir Kettleblack, and Sir Veston.

"You seem different…" Shae said to Sansa walking through the garden with Josen and two Lannister men trailing behind.

"I know what I must do…" She replied with a mischievous smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Hidden Treasure

Night had fallen on King's Landing and with the exception of the city watch the red keep was quiet. Sansa walked towards the archives with Sir Rolley. "When my father was arrested why didn't you go see him?"

"I wanted to milady, but what could one man do? When your father was executed I cried many days…That is no comfort to you, but when I heard his daughter was still in King's Landing I thought maybe I should stick around…Actually I was waiting for the right opportunity to sneak you out of the city…"

"Why didn't you?"

"Well I had learned that Peter Baelish was trying to sneak you out…I was going to stowaway on his ship…Kill him and take you to Riverrun…" When they reached the table Sansa got down on her knees. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him. "Um you better stand over there." He stood on the opposite side of the table. When he was in place Sansa pressed down on the tile and the wall flipped around.

"You didn't say anything about a secret passageway…"

"I didn't say you were a Northman either…" Sansa playfully replied. They walked up the hallway and turned left towards the tombs.

"This must be the Targaryen House crypt…"

"Yes I found it running from Joffrey's men."

She walked up to the tomb, "The Lone Dragon!" Josen read, "I see no inscription…who is he?"

"He is the son of King Jaehaerys Targaryen the First…An outcast because his face was disfigured…He found a mage to fix his face and travelled the world soiling the name of his family…Will you open it…" He hesitated, "This is why I brought you down here…"

"I don't know milady…I mean its bad luck to disturb the rest of the dead…"

"Not if you have their permission…" He listened as Sansa told him about her vision. He took a deep breath and opened the tomb. There was a key on a chain around his neck. Sansa took it then she noticed a piece of paper in the tattered robes.

"That looks like a map." Josen said holding the torch over Sansa's shoulder.

There was also a diagram of the tomb and a red arrow pointing to jewel on the side of the coffin. Sansa bent down and pressed the jewel. The Tomb slid to the side to reveal some stairs that went down into the floor. "Come!"

"I don't know about this milady…"

"Well I believe Daeven Targaryen hid the gold he stole from the Iron Bank down there…" Reluctantly Josen followed Sansa down the steps to a large iron door. Daeven's personal seal was on the door and a hole for the key she wore around her neck. Sansa removed the key, placed it in the key hole and twisted. The three headed dragon on the door moved before the door opened. She entered and gasped with Josen standing beside her.

"I don't believe it."

Sansa looked left and placed the torch on in the grove on the wall and the fire ran along the wall lighting up the chamber. The entire room was filled with mountains of gold. The ceiling was 120 feet high and 500 hundred feet in circumference. The mountains of gold were at the most 100 feet high and there were seven of them. The floor was littered with iron chests filled with silver, jewels, gold bars, and coins. Diamond crowns were everywhere and jeweled swords and daggers.

"The Prince of thieves indeed…" Sansa said walking down the steps.

"Milady wait there may be traps…"

"If there were we would have triggered them by now…" In the center of the room was a stand with a thick leather covered journal on it. Sansa opened it…

Journal of Daeven Targaryen

**_I am fourteen…I started this journal to write down my thoughts…My family hates me because of my hideous features…As much as they hate me I hate them even more…They are blind to the fact that their incestuous behavior is the cause of madness in our family and the cause of physical oddities…"_**

Sansa flipped a hundred pages ahead and continued…

**_My journey has yielded fruit in Braavos as I have found a mage to fix my face…I am cured I will return home and show my father…My personal servant Abe must remain in Braavos as my father has a bounty on his head for helping me to run away…_**

Sansa skipped ahead…

**_My father has shunned me despite the fact that I am no longer a walking monster…He has ordered me to the Night's Watch…Damn him and the Watch…_**

Daeven returns to Braavos to recover his faithful servant Abel. When they reach Pentos they are ambushed by Jaehaerys' men. With help from a sell-sword/thief named Kane they killed all ten men. Kane became a second father Daeven teaching him how to fleece wealthy nobles, steal, and spy on people. The trio traveled up and down Essos stealing gold and bedding noble born women. When the thieves' guild approached the trio they refused. Abel died on the run and Daeven convinced two thief lords to betray the guild he entered their layer and slaughtered them all. Daeven now had a thieves' army. They began stealing from the banks of Essos and hiding the gold beneath the Red Keep. It was Daeven's intention to buy the loyalty of the Seven Kingdoms and usurp his father. Daeven trusted the wrong man and was betrayed when he broke into the Iron Bank.

When he returned to King's Landing Daeven was arrested and executed to the pleasure of the Lords of the Iron Bank. His faithful servants made sure his body was buried over the entrance to his secret treasure room…

**_To the person reading my journal…The traps were deactivated when you placed the key in the lock…I hope you are a worthy person and you will use this treasure wisely…_**

****"You realize that you are the richest person in the seven kingdoms…Quit possibly the world…" Sansa slowly spun around admiring her gold. "What will you do?"

Sansa smiled, "Buy revenge!" From the treasure room Sansa could enter Daeven's old suit which was in a part of the castle that had been abandoned. Sansa began having Josen bring gold up to the room via a dumb waiter. She then had masons to secretly wall of the hallway to the room. Now only she or Josen could enter the room. The masons were paid extra gold for their silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Secrets

Verys Lord of Whispers was in his room when a knock came to his door, "Enter!"

Josen entered, "Lady Sansa to see Lord Verys…"

Sansa entered and curtsied, "Lady Sansa…welcome!"

"Leave us…"

"I was surprised to get your letter…"

"I was equally surprised when I realized that I have never spoken to you except in the presence of others…"

"Apologies…"

"Why apologize…I just figured that I am not that important when it comes to the political games of the throne…"

"You are important…It's just that…" Verys hesitates.

"Others are dictating my moves in the game…" He nods as Sansa places a bag on the table.

'What's this?"

"Open it!" When he does Verys' mouth opens, "I would like to buy your friendship…That is just a taste of things to come…"

"Does your husband know you are here?"

Sansa smiles and sets another bag of gold on the table, "No he does not and that is to keep this between us…"

"As your new friend…I should let you know that I am a man of conviction…I am interested in one thing and that is the order of the realm and keeping peace…"

"Is that what you were doing when you, Peter Baelish, the Queen Regent, and Master Pycel made me say all those horrible things about my father and brother?"

Verys sat back in his chair and studied her for a few seconds before responding, "I tried to help your father and for the record it was Joffrey who was responsible for your father's death…"

"If you had the chance Lord Verys to make all things right would you?"

"And what would make things right?"

"If things continue the way they are going the Lannisters will control everything…Is there nothing that would make you break faith with them and see them get what is due them…"

"Telling me where you got this gold from is a step in the right direction…" Sansa reaches into the folds of her dress again and pulls out another bag of gold.

"I have a plan Lord Verys…But in order to pull it off, I need allies…I need you…I am sure if we put our heads together we can come up with something…This…" She placed her hand on the last bag of gold. "…is to buy secrets. The secrets of the Lannisters and all the major players in King's Landing…"

"You still haven't told me where you got this gold from…"

"Will you help me if I do?"

He hesitates as he considers it, "Yes!" He listens for the next hour or less as Sansa tells him about the Prince of Thieves. "Will you show me this vault?"

"Trust must be earned Lord Verys or bought…"

"Whose secrets do you want first?" He immediately asks.

Sansa smiles, "Start with King Joffrey…"

"Well as you may have heard King Joffrey is not the son of Robert Baratheon…He is the son of Cersei and Jaime Lannister…" Sansa frowned, "…Also Joffrey had all of Robert Baratheon's bastards killed."

"All of them are dead?"

"No there is one still left alive…His name is Gendry. He was taken prisoner along with your sister Arya and taken to Harranhal…The Lannisters had no idea of who she was…"

"Arya is alive? Where is she?"

"My agents lost track of her after she ran away from the brotherhood without banners…"

"And Gendry?"

"Taken by a priest named Millissandre…She is chief advisor to Lord Stannis Baratheon…My spies say he escaped…Joffrey hid in the red keep while his men gave their lives to protect the city from Stannis Baratheon…"

"Tell me about the Queen Regent…"

"The Queen had King Robert poisoned and you owe your current situation to her as well. It was the Queen Regent who expressed concerns to your father-in-law about the Tyrells taking too much interest in you… You are the key to the North."

"What about my brothers Brann and Rickon?"

"Alive…at least the youngest is in Riverrun…The other I know not…"

"Tywin Lannister does he have any secrets?"

"I am sure you realize after that incident in the archives that he is the true power in King's Landing…I should mention that Tywin despises his son Tyrion and blames him for the death of his wife…Lord Tyrion has tried time and time again to win his father's love and failed…"

"Jaime Lannister…"

"It was he who pushed your brother from the tower and he who hired the assassin that tried to kill your brother. Jaime is here in the castle…Awaiting his father to choose him a wife…When that happens he will leave the capital and travel to Casterly Rock to take his place as Warden of the West…It was your mother who freed him into the care of Lady Knight Brienne Tarth…Lady Tarth was placed in the dungeon on Tywin's orders…"

Sansa took a deep breath before she asked her next question, "Lord Tyrion?"

"Of all the Lannisters he is the most decent…It was he who rallied the defenders when Lord Stannis came calling." Verys bit his lip at a thought, "I almost forgot…the King tried to have Lord Tyrion killed during the battle…" He paused in thought on whether or not to reveal the relationship between Shae and Tyrion. "There is one secret of Lord Tyrion's…his family believes that his mistress has left King's Landing…She is still here and your handmaid…"

"Shae?"

"Yes!"

"I knew something wasn't right with her…"

"Believe it or not the two of them are in love…But Shae is not speaking to Lord Tyrion because she believes that he wants you more than her…"

As he was speaking ideas started to form in Sansa's mind. "Peter Baelish?"

"The most ambitious man in all the seven kingdoms…He betrayed your father when he went to Littlefinger with the truth about Joffrey…" He also told Sansa about how the Tyrells were manipulating things to win the hearts of the people. Master Pycel's betrayal and part in her father's downfall. The Boltons, the betrayal of the Greyjoys, and Walder Frey.

"One more person…Daenarys Targaryen?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Allies

The next day Sansa had to make her presence felt throughout the palace so that people would not get suspicious of her. Josen acted as an unofficial courier between her and Verys. She met with Verys two days later. "First thing we need are allies Lord Verys…Can you send a letter to Lord Tyrion in Shae's hand writing and a second to Shae in Lord Tyrion's hand writing…"

"Of course!"

"Next we need to get Lady Brienne out of the dungeons send man to Lord Tywin with a letter from her father…And 10,000 gold crowns for her immediate release… Next I would like to put all your resources to finding this Gendry…"

Tyrion was given the following letter in the stables

_My Dearest little Lion_

_ I cannot go on like this…I know Lady Sansa is still a virgin…She told me what you did…Please meet me tonight in the Archives…_

Shae was given the following letter

_My Lady_

_Your little Lion is heartbroken over this whole thing with Sansa Stark I have been working night and day to figure out a way to dissolve the marriage so that we can be together…, but it is my fear that this rift between us will cause you to forget me. Please meet me tonight in the Archives…_

"My Lady are you here?" Tyrion said fearing that it might be a trap.

"I am here my little lion…"

They hug, "I got your letter…"

Tyrion furrowed his brow, "What letter…I sent no letter you sent me a letter…"

"No I didn't…"

Tyrion gasped in fear, "A trap…"

"It's not a trap!" Sansa said emerging from the shadows with Verys.

"Sansa!"

"Do not worry Lord Tyrion your secret is safe with me…" She walked up to Shae, "How could you keep this from me…I thought we were friends…"

Shae looked away, "I couldn't tell you!"

"You didn't trust me."

"It's complicated!"

"Why? Because I am a naïve little girl."

Shae hugged Sansa, "You are not naïve…You are like a sister to me…Who just happens to be married to the man I love…"

Sansa turns her back to the both of them then she spins around, 'How would you like to be with him forever?"

"What I want is irrelevant…"

"I know answer the question…"

"If I could I would marry him right now…"

Sansa walks up to Tyrion and kneels down in front of him, "And you Lord Tyrion if you were free to do as you wish would you marry her?"

He looks at Shae, "Yes I would!"

"How about Lord of Casterly Rock would you like that as well?"

"Yes and I would like to be taller but that won't happen either…"

Sansa smiles, "There are some things gold cannot buy…" Sansa snaps her finger and in walks Josen with two men that Tyrion don't recognize, "Leave us!" Sansa demands. To the shock of both Tyrion and Shae they obey. Sansa throws Tyrion a key. "Open the chest…"

"By all the gods new and old!" Tyrion says when he opens it. Shae places her hand over her mouth.

"Now listen to me both of you…" Sansa outlines her plan to them without giving out to much detail…"

"I don't like my family as my father and sister have always mistreated me…My brother has always shown me respect…That being said why in the name of all the gods would I help you betray them…"

Verys stepped forward, "Because your first wife was murdered by Tywin Lannister not sent away as you thought…"

Tyrion turns away and as he does he glances at Shae. He takes a deep breath to keep from crying, "Swear to me that my sister or my brother won't be harmed…"

"Could you make such a promise if you were in my place…"

"I am in your place…If I weren't I'd be married to Shae instead of you…" Shae walks up and holds his hand.

"Justice will be done…" Sansa confidently says.

"Fine!" Tyrion says spinning around, "Now what do you need from me?"

Tower of the Hand

"Begging your pardon milord…" A page says to Tywin.

"What is it?"

"There is man here from Sapphire Island…He wishes to speak with you concerning his daughter Brienne Tarth…"

The man enters and is dressed in very expensive clothing, "Greetings my Lord Hand may you always stay strong in the service of King Joffrey…"

"And greetings to you…What can I do for you?"

"Lord Selwyn Tarth has recently become aware that his daughter is in your dungeons…"

"She is a traitor…A sworn Knight of Catelyn Stark, but she is the reason my son Jaime is alive which is why she is not dead…" The man throws a key onto the table, "What is this?"

"A key that unlocks a chest of 20,000 gold crowns...Payment for his daughter's release and a full pardon…" Just then two men bring in the chest of gold.

Tywin gets up and unlocks it. He smiles and walks over to the shelf beside his desk removing two scrolls. "This is an order to the jailor for her release…" He stamped his seal on it after signing it then he handed the man the paper. "And this is a full pardon…"

The man bows, "Thank you milord…"

When Brienne exits the Red Keep a man is waiting for her, "Read it and give it back…" The man says handing her a note.

Brienne breaks the seal and reads the following:

**_Lady Tarth_**

**_ I am Sansa…Lannister wife of Lord Tyrion Lannister…Despite this I will always be a Stark…Please come to my suit in the palace I wish to speak with you…And now hand this note back to the man…_**

**_Sincerely the Queen of the North…_**

When Brienne hands the note back to the man he leaves. Brienne sighs and walks back up the steps where Josen is waiting and escorts her to Sansa. When Brienne comes into Sansa's presence she drops to one knee. "Lady Sansa forgive me for your mother charged me with returning you safely to her in exchange for Jaime Lannister…I did not know she was betrayed and murdered by that bastard Lord Frey…Command me and I shall leave here and travel to the Twins with one purpose and that is to kill Walder Frey…"

Sansa directed her to stand, "No I need you at my side…That is if you wish to swear to me as you did my mother…"

"I am yours to command milady…I will proudly give my life in place of yours and I shall defend you from all enemies…I so swear on the gods new and old…"

Sansa smiles, "Good my mother trusted you and so do I…" That night Sansa takes Brienne to her secret treasure chamber. Brienne stands there with her mouth open.

"With this I shall buy revenge…"

"Milady if the wrong people saw this…"

Tower of the City Guard

"I am here to see Captain Rise." A tall muscular man said to the guard at the door. Because Tywin Lannister had taken personal command of the City Watch or Gold Cloaks there was no commander or Lord Commander of the guard.

"Can I help you?"

"I am here to help you sir…" The man snaps his finger and in walk two men carrying a chest. They open and inside are gold crowns.

"What is this?"

"Three years pay if you swear allegiance to my master…"

"You trying to bribe me…I could have you placed in the dungeons…"

"You could or you could use this gold to feed your families…"

"The Lannisters…"

"Aren't the only power in King's Landing…You have heard the rumors King Joffrey is not the son of Robert Baratheon…He is the son of Jaime and Cersei Lannister…Meanwhile the true heir to the Iron Throne is across the sea…With your help my master can prepare the city for the return of its rightful ruler…The mother of dragons…Daenarys Targaryen…" Rise started pacing, "My master can pay every member of the city watch three years pay…A chest for every gold cloak…"

"If we swear to serve your master whom you have yet to name…"

"My master contacts me through a number of agents in the city…All of us are paid very well…But if it's a name you wish then know my master as the Lone Wolf…"

"Interesting name…Very well I so swear…and I can personally vouch for the rest of the guard…"

Sansa's Suit

Josen enters her suit to find Brienne standing at Sansa's right as she sits at a desk writing orders for agents. "I came immediately to let you know that the all the gold cloaks have agreed to serve the Lone Wolf…"

"Good…Take this to Lord Verys…and meet me tonight…in the place…"

As he walked out Brienne walked around the table, "Milady may I say something?"

"Speak freely!"

"Perhaps you should choose a new name…What if the Lannisters get it in your head that you are behind all this…"

Sansa smiled, "From the first day I met Cersei Lannister she and everyone else has referred to me as little bird…In their presence I will play that role of a naïve little bird…But I am a wolf with feathers waiting to strike…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Sansa's Game

Part 1. Politics

**_To the citizens of King's Landing_**

****_Greetings good people of the realm many of you have heard rumors of King Joffrey's parentage. I can testify that he is not the son of the Usurper King Robert Baratheon who is black of hair…Joffrey is the bastard of Jaime Lannister…His mother's brother… Joffrey is a coward at heart as his men fought bravely to defend the city he hid in the Red Keep…His uncle Lord Tyrion rallied the troops to fight when many of them wanted to abandon their duty…The King has entertained himself by beating defenseless women and using them for sport… Joffrey has tainted the Iron Throne of Westeros…He and all his family…His mother Cersei had Jon Aryn murdered because he learned the truth…Eddard Stark learned the truth and he paid with his head at Joffrey's cowardly command…Joffrey also ordered the death of King Robert's bastards spread throughout the capital…_

_ Jaime Lannister pushed a boy from the window to hide his treason from the king. But Cersei Lannister is the worst of them all as she poisoned the king to put her mad son on the throne. I tell you all these things with conviction of heart to my own hurt for if the Lannisters new my identity they would silence me as they have so many…_

_ I know many of you would take up arms against the false King, but I beg you do not do this for hope lies across the sea…A true heir to the throne comes to us with an army at her back and Dragons…I speak of Daenarys Targaryen who has suffered much but overcame all obstacles to raise an army and free many slaves in Essos…Pray to the gods for her safe return to us her people. In the meantime drink to Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen for she will return. Keep the peace for her sake but always remember in your hearts that your Queen will come and when she does she will dispense her justice on all those who claim to be your rulers…_

As the city came to life people all over found this message posted on message boards, doors, and archways throughout the city. The letters were also found on the doors to the Red Keep, the door to the tower of the hand, the barracks of the King's Guard, and the city watch.

Tywin was eating his breakfast alone when a servant removed the letter from the door and gave it to him. His anger rose up and his face took on several expressions as he read, "Guards!"

The man rushed in and salutes. "Milord?"

"Summon the small council to the tower chamber…" When Tywin entered the small council chambers Verys, Tywin, Master Pycel and Cersei were waiting. All of them had copies of the letter. "I want the person or people responsible for this brought to me alive and unharmed…"

"Surely the Lord of Whispers knows who is responsible for these lies…" Cersei said looking directly at Verys

Verys smiles, "Sorry milady I am not…Whoever is behind this is very skilled in intrigue and politics and this person has lots of gold…My spies say everyone in the city received a hundred gold crowns…The people are talking about Daenarys Targaryen…"

"I have worked too hard for everything to fall apart like this…"

Tywin is interrupted by Joffrey bursting into the small council chamber, "I want the heads of everyone responsible for this filth!"

Everyone stood up and bowed when he entered, "Is it filth I mean you did leave the battle when your men needed you the most…"

"Be careful Uncle!"

Tywin looks disapprovingly at Tyrion, "We have no other choice, Loras Tyrell must marry my daughter the Queen Regent immediately and we must open up the wedding to the common folk this will distract the people…"

"No take their gold, their livestock! That will make them think twice about rebelling against me…"

"What did we talk about?" Tywin asked taking a commanding tone of voice.

"But Grandfather!"

"Sit down!" Joffrey slowly takes his seat, "Now we will issue a decree lowering taxes and you will stand hand and with Margaery to address the citizens." He looks directly at Verys, "Lord Verys! I want you to put all your resources into finding the person or people responsible for this…In the mean time I will have the City Watch collect these lies…Also put out a reward of 5,000 crowns for information that will lead to the capture of the people responsible…That is all dismissed, unless his grace has something USEFUL to add!"

Joffrey clears his throat, "What about Daenarys Targaryen…We should hire assassins…Send an army across the narrow sea…"

Before Tywin could say anything Verys spoke up, 'That may not be necessary your grace…The slave trade of the free cities has been disrupted by Daenarys Targaryen…As we speak they are amassing an army to destroy her…As for her Dragons they aren't old enough to cause any real problems to a large host"

'What do you suggest then?" Joffrey asks.

"A wait and watch policy…Let's see how she handles so great an opposition…"

"Is that all your grace" Tywin asks. Joffrey nods. 'Dismissed! Tyrion you stay I wish to speak with you in private…"

Tyrion waited until everyone had left, "What did I do now?"

Tywin walked around the table and stood over him, "Look at me!" Tyrion stood up on his chair so that he would not have to strain his neck, "Are you behind this?"

Tyrion furrowed his brow, "And what would I gain from this…What hurts the King hurts me…Hurts us all…what would I gain from spreading these…Uh truths?"

"Be careful!" Tyrion remained quiet, 'Of all my children you are the most devious…So I ask again. Did you do this…"

Tyrion rolls his eyes, "Despite all my accomplishments I have come to realize that you will never give me the respect, love, admiration, and affection a son is due from his father…Despite all the love and care I have for you…As you said to me I cannot prove that you are not my father so I must endure your cruelty…That being said I look forward to the day I can leave for Winterfell and never set eyes on you again. And as anxious as I am for that to happen no Lord Tywin I had nothing to do with the letters…May I go now?"

Tywin just stared at him, "Have you gotten that girl pregnant yet?"

"I work on it every night father…"

"Why don't add days to your efforts…You have one more month then I will handle it myself…"

Tyrion returned his stare with all the hate he could muster, "What if she is the problem and not me…"

"Then I must dissolve this marriage and find another solution to ruling the North…You may go now…"

Sansa's Room

"You have stirred up a hornet's nest with that letter now what?" Tyrion asks.

"Now we buy all the food we can and give it away to the people as a gift from Daenarys and her allies in King's Landing…"

Part 2. Pay Offs

High Garden

"And who is your master…" Mace Tyrell asks sitting in a chair.

"Anonymous…My master likes privacy…Anyway my Master has a vested interest in the fall of Daenarys Targaryen…My master is close allies with Tywin Lannister and as such we would like to buy 5 years' worth of grain, wheat, fruits, flour, and vegetables…Also 60,000 head of cattle, 50,000 sheep, 100,000 geese, 60,000 chickens and other edible birds…and 500,000 eggs…How soon can all that be ready…"

"That depends on two things…Can you pay for all that and how fast I get my money…"

"Well I have 500,000 gold crowns…" The man snaps his finger and four men walk in carrying iron chests with the head of a Dire Wolf on the top and sides. "This is just a taste…" Mace Tyrell stares hypnotically into the open chests. "The rest of the gold is on my ships anchored in the docks…Shall I have my men start unloading?"

"Yes…"

"Good! Also I would like to hire as many abled body men to load the ships…I will pay each man 100 crowns each if they can have the ships loaded in the next three days…"

Essos the Free City of Mereen

**Mereen** is the northernmost and the largest of the three great Slaver Cities of Slaver's Bay. It is ruled by the Great Masters, the heads of Meereen's slaving families, and it's wealthiest of citizens live in stepped pyramids. The is as large as Astapor and Yunkai combined. Like them it is made of brick, except here the bricks are of many colors. The streets are wide and the fighting pits are red. In the center of the city lies the Great Pyramid. The walls are high, studded with bastions and anchored by great defensive towers at every angle. The city is ruled by slaving families who keep their residences within the pyramids of Meereen. The greater and more powerful the family the larger the Houses pyramid. The most powerful of the slave houses is House Dhazak.

An agent of the Lord of Whispers paid by Sansa Stark/Lannister AKA the Lone Wolf sits in the parlor waiting to Lord Colwen Dhazak head of House Dhazak as he and his family are the most influential people in the Mereen. "May I present Harad Typhus…" The House herald says. The agent had paid the herald 1,000 crowns to set up the meeting. He stood and bowed to Colwen and his retinue. "Lord Typhus his grace the Lord of House Dhazak…"

"I am honored milord that you would take the time to see me…"

"Yes well time is precious and against me…Slave trade throughout all of Essos has been disrupted by the…Mother of Dragons and now her army marches toward the great city of Mereen…"

"The people I represent have a solution to your problem. My master would like to buy all the slaves in Mereen and the army you are building to fight the mother of Dragons…" Dhazak and his retinue started laughing and the Herald fidgets because he had insisted that Dhazak see the man. "Thank you for that laugh…Now if you would excuse me mopre important pressing matters…"

"My lord if you would but indulge me but for a few more minutes and I will show the seriousness of my offer…"

"You know that there are 300,000 slaves in Mereen?"

"Yes and my master wishes to buy them all…Slave trade has been disrupted by Daenarys Targaryen whom seems to be on a personal quest to free all slaves throughout Essos…Quarth, Astapor, and Yunkai have fallen to her…If Mereen's slaves are to be freed why not make a hefty profit on it…"

"You bore me sir and my patience is wearing thin…"

The man snaps his finger and two men open up a chest filled with gold bars, "Take this as a down payment and come with me to the docks…" Reluctantly Colwen and his retinue followed him to the docks. Mereen is located near the mouth of the river. They board a ship called the Wolf of the North. Colwen is speechless as he and his retinue stand at the top of the steps to the main cargo hold. It is filled with trunks of gold bars and coins.

"I have four other ships filled with such riches…and as I said my master wishes to buy the slaves and the army the free cities are building…" That day Typhus met with the council of slave masters in the house Dhazak. Half the slaves will be sent by foot to Vaes Dothrak under guard…The other half will be presented to Daenarys Targaryen my man will go with the slaves to Vaes Dothraki…"

"And the army?"

"Half the army will pledge itself to the Lone Wolf…The other half will pledge itself to Daenarys Targaryen…"

"What if we say no and take your gold?" Syana Kandaq asked.

Typhus just smiled, "Then a great travesty will befall you all…"

"Lady Syana speaks out of turn…" Colwen said speaking up, "All those in favor of accepting his terms?" Everyone but Syana raised their hands. She eventually gave in but only after Typhus bribed her in private with a million gold bars for herself.

Pentos – The Home of Illyrio Mopatis

"You have yet to identify this Master…" Mopatis says in private in his study.

The man speaking to Mopatis has a muscular but athletic build and he is dressed in very expensive robes. A different type of stone adorns each ring on his fingers. "That is not important…What is important that my master is in league with the Lord of Whispers…"

"Yes and he has been of very little help in returning the rightful ruler of Westeros to the Iron Throne…"

"You will be well compensated if you help us negotiate this deal with the Dothraki…"

"My standing with the Dotraki isn't what it was since the death of Khal Drago…" The agent tries to interrupt, but Mopatis stops him, "…But I shall do my best to set up the meeting…And keep the gold I am helping Daenarys Targaryen because it is the right thing to do…"

Westeros – The Red Keep

Sansa's Secret office

The old room of Daeven Targaryen serves as the best place for Sansa to carry out her plans of revenge. Sansa sits at a table writing more orders for the numerous agents throughout the world carrying out her plans and making deals on her behalf. She had excused herself from dinner to attend to business. Brienne as usual stands at her side. There are only two other people who can enter the room, Lord Verys and Josen.

Verys opens the door and as usual Brienne's hand slips to her sword out of reflex, "I have news!"

"What is it?" Sansa asks without raising her head.

"Lord Mopatis has agreed to broker the deal with the dothraki on our behalf…My agents in Essos have confirmed the army of the Free cities are yours to command…"

"And the supplies?"

"Ready, but they should remain in port until the army lands in the west…"

"Any word on Gendry yet?"

"No but my spies have been watching the coast…"

"Is everything ready for the wedding?"

"The men are in place…"

"Good! What, about the pirate?"

"We are still searching but as soon as we find him we will make the deal…The other pirates are on board…"

The Port of Braavos – The Sea Winch

Two men are standing on the docks looking at the Sea Winch, "Are you sure?"

"I am milord."

The man who asked the question gives the man a bag of coins, "Very good…now off with you…" He then looks at another man with a tattooed face and Dothraki made sword. "Send word to Lord Verys that we found him."

"Shouldn't we wait until the deal is made?"

The man looks at the second smiling, "The deal is done…Saan has one ambition in life…Getting in between the Queen's thighs…"

"My first mate tells me that you gentlemen have an offer for me."

"You sailed with Stannis Baratheon recently in the battle of Black Water Bay?"

"I wouldn't call that a battle…It was a slaughter!"

"Our employer would like to hire you and all the ships you can muster and in exchange you will get the one thing Sir Seaworthy promised you…Queen Cersei."

He laughs, "How will you accomplish this?" After hearing a detailed plan Saan agrees.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Cersei Kidnapped

Kings Landing

Since the letters were put out the people of Kings Landing had been drinking secrets toasts to the triumphant return of a true ruler, Daenarys Targaryen. They had also made secret preparations for her arrival. Tywin Lannister despite all his efforts could not find the person or persons responsible. This was due to the fact that Verys and the gold cloaks weren't even trying. And the people who witnessed a few gold cloaks posting the letters were paid off for their silence.

To win back the hearts of the people Tywin Lannister pushed up his daughter's wedding to Loras Tyrell. They were to marry in public and then set out for High Garden. Sansa had 50 gold pieces passed out to the people of King's Landing for them to attend the wedding.

"You look beautiful milady…" Sansa said to Cersei as the servants dressed her.

"And you are not pregnant little dove…"

"We have been trying milady…"

Cersei smirks, "Leave us!" She waited until the servants had left, "You are not fooling anyone little dove…"

Sansa pretended to be ignorant, "I don't understand."

Cersei walks up to Sansa, pulls up her dress and reaches up between her legs, "Just as I thought a virgin…"

"Please!"

Cersei places a finger over her lip, "Oh stop it…I suppose by way of an apology for my son's actions I can keep this between us…But how long little dove before my father finds out…"

Sansa stood beside Tyrion as his wife. She and the other guests waited for the bride to march. Sansa was shocked it was the first truly nice thing the Queen did for her. But Sansa was not dissuaded from her quest of revenge and it would be Cersei's mistake for keeping a secret. ("Finally!") Sansa said thinking to herself. The music played and Tywin walked hand and hand with Cersei towards the High Septa. Loras smiled but it was a false smile as he was not happy with the arrangement.

"For happy couple." Sansa said with Tyrion at her side as they presented them with a rose made of gold. "May you be as happy as Lord Tyrion and I are…"

Cersei sneers at Sansa, "Be careful little bird…"

The next day Loras and Cersei leave Kings Landing by caravan. Loras liked to ride and he wanted to see the countryside. Cersei agreed only because her father urged her too. When the group was eight days from the Capital. It was set upon by heavily armed men. All the guards were killed, the servants, Loras, and Cersei were taken prisoner.

"We were outnumbered milord…I was left alive and told to give you this…"

Tywin slowly took the letter and Cersei's ring which was attached to it, "Leave me!"

"So what do they want?" Jaime asked, Tyrion was there as well.

"They want the King to denounce the throne and submit himself for the Queen's Justice…"

"What Queen?" Joffrey asks.

"Queen Daenarys Targaryen…"

"I told we should have sent assassins to kill that bitch!"

"Does the letter say who is holding her?" Tyrion asks.

"The brotherhood without banners…"

Flea Bottom

Sansa could move about the castle and go where she wished because she had a young girl who was her age height and weight pretend to be her. From a distance the girl bore a striking resemblance to Sansa. To make the deception more plausible Brienne accompanied the double throughout the castle. Sansa made her way with Lord Verys in disguise to a barn she had bought in Flea Bottom. Two men stood guard outside the door.

"Hello!" Cersei yelled, "My father is very wealthy and will pay whatever you ask.

"That would be true but the men holding you are well paid for their servaces…"

Cersei gasped at the sound of the voice, "Sansa? Is that you?"

"Remove her hood!"

When the man obeyed Cersei gasped as Sansa sat across from her with four heavily armed men. "Sansa! What is the meaning of this?"

"Revenge! Dear sister in-law!"

"Help me!"

"Scream all you want…No one can hear you."

She looks at Verys, "Lord Verys help me" He just smiles, "What do you want?"

"Revenge for my family…My mother…My brothers…My home and all the humiliation you and your bastard son put me through…"

"I protected you…That was all Joffrey! I…I…was like a mother to you."

Sansa laughs, "This is really pathetic…"

Cersei sneers, "You little bitch! I should have locked you in the dungeons with your traitor Father…" Sansa stands up, walks up to Cersei and slaps her, "When my father finds out and he will the things Joffrey did to you will seem like tea time when I get through with you…"

"I don't think so… Replace the bag! Make sure she is well fed and oh dear sister in-law don't try to bribe these men…I have way more gold than you and your family…"

High Garden

Both Tywin and Mace Tyrell had their troops searching far and wide for the safe return of their children. A week had passed since their kidnapping, so Mace decided he would go to King's Landing. The day before he left he received a letter from the kidnappers via Raven.

_To His Grace Mace Tyrell_

_ We have your son and if you wish to see him again alive then you will not leave High Garden you will remain in your castle…If you cooperate your son will be returned unharmed…We are watching you…When the time comes Loras will dissolve his marriage to Cersei Lannister…defy us and your son dies…Share this letter with anyone and he dies…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Gendry

Part 1. Love at First Sight

Gendry had escaped Dragonstone with help from a man whose name he did not know. Neither did the gold cloaks or the King's Guard know what he looked like. The only man in King's Landing he had to avoid was the smith Mott. He got work as a smith with Mott's competitor to save enough gold up to leave the capital for good. It night and the sun had set. Gendry was on his way to his room at the inn called the Journeyman's Inn. That is when he was grabbed by the gold cloaks. They gagged him to keep him quiet and took him up to the palace.

When they were in a room the men untied him and removed the gag, "Who are you? What do you want?" Gendry asked nervously, but the men ignored him and left the room. Not long after they left two women entered with four men carrying a tub of water. The women stripped him and then gave him a bath.

"You are very handsome!" Sansa said entering the room while her personal servants on her payroll set food out for them.

Gendry felt a bulge in his pants when he laid eyes on the redhead, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Arya's sister Sansa…" Gendry gasped as she took a seat.

"Why I am here?"

"I felt a need to protect you especially since you knew my sister…Do you know where is or where she might be going?"

"Braavos! The man who rescued us from Harranhal gave her a coin and told her to tell a phrase to anyone from Braavos and give them the coin…He was some type of Assassin…"

"Was she well?"

"Better than you might expect…She can take care of herself…She is planning to kill all those who wronged her family…"

Sansa smiles, "If anyone can it is she…Am I one of those people?"

"No!"

"You are lying…My sister and I are as different as night and day…She likes swords, bows, and horses…While I like lemon cakes and needle point…"

"You do know that the King is killing Robert Baratheon's bastards?"

"I know, but they think you are dead…"

"So why did you bring me here?" Gendry listened as Sansa told him of her plan of revenge. "You are more like your sister than you realize…" Sansa stood up and walked around the table and kissed Gendry on the lips. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you!"

"Aren't you married?"

Sansa sighed, "I told you…Lord Tyrion and I were forced to marry…He is in love with someone else and they will be together when my plan works…As for I am still a virgin…I have never been with a man…I thought I loved Joffrey, but he turned out to be a monster and a bastard…"

"I'm a bastard as well…"

Sansa backs away, "Then you don't find me attractive…"

He smiles standing up, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…" He takes her hand and kisses her. Sansa his breathing heavy as her hand wonders down to his groin. Gendry catches her hand, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She responds by taking her other hand and grabbing his butt. Gendry slowly raises his hand and cups her breasts. They fondle and kiss each other passionately. Then Gendry scoops her up and caries her to the bed.

"Be gentle with me…"

He caresses her hair and face as he slowly undresses her. Then he slips his hand in between her legs. Sansa responds by runnig her hands through his hair and plays with his ears. As the two of them kiss Sansa spreads her legs and allows Gendry to enter her.

Sansa's suit

As usual Sansa and Tyrion lay in the same bed to pretend they are having sex every night. A septa enters their room. 'What is the meaning of this?" Tyrion asks.

"I have been sent by Lord Tywin to make sure that your wife isn't a virgin anymore…"

"Get out of here!" Tyrion demands.

The woman folds her arms, "If I leave Lord Tywin will check himself…"

"It's alright!" Sansa says grabbing Tyrion's arm.

"But!"

Tyrion waits outside with Brienne, Bronn, and Podrick. Josen is off on a mission for Sansa. The woman emerges from the suit, "Well!" Tyrion demands.

"She is not!"

"Leave us!" Tyrion says when they enter the room, "Did you pay her off?"

Sansa smiles, "A lady does not kiss and tell…"

Over the next few days Sansa meets with Gendry to make love with him. They sometimes lay in bed talking about family and life. Eventually Sansa takes Gendry to her secret treasure chamber. "By all the gods new and old!" Gendry says standing at the top of the steps to the treasure room.

Part 2. Lord Staton

In order for Gendry to move freely through the city Sansa made him a false identity. He was now a rich and powerful Lord name Gellim Staton. She bought him a mansion in the city and lots of gold to hire guards, servants, and have whatever his heart desired. To keep suspicions low Sansa would visit him at his mansion at least once and he would come up to the palace to see her. So they saw each other twice a week.

"May I present Lord Gellim Staton of Braavos…" A hired man said announcing Gendry at court.

"Great King I give you greetings from across the sea…And the free cities of Essos."

"Welcome Lord Staton…" Joffrey said.

"If I may present his majesty with a gift?" Gendry's men brought in two iron chests of gold, blankets of fur, silk, golden statues, and ivory. "The free cities wish to entreat his grace to help us raise armies to put down the pretender Daenarys Targaryen…"

Joffrey had accepted and when Gendry and Sansa met up they laughed at how they played Joffrey and how Gendry held the court in his hand. The next day Gendry met with Tywin Lannister to discuss details, Verys was there as well pretending to be an old friend of Lord Staton's family.

The Gardens

"How can you put up with that ulgress?" Margaery asked looking back at Brienne.

Sansa stopped and grabbed her, "I will ask that you show Lady Brienne some respect…She is the bravest woman I know and was a trusted friend of my Mother's…"

"I am sorry I meant no offense…"

'Don't apologize to me apologize to Lady Tarth."

As Margaery apologized Sansa bent over and heaved, "Are you alright?" Margaery asked comforting her.

"I don't know it just suddenly came up…"

"You are pregnant!" Shae said as she was with them as well, "I have seen that look many times before…"

Tyrion had to pretend to be a proud father with Tywin there gloating and fussing as a proud grandfather, "Let's just hope that it's a boy and that he inherits his mother's height…"

"Lord Tywin…I was forced to marry Lord Tyrion who is my husband…He has made a mother and for that I love him…Whatever height my children will be…Will not matter to me!" He just stared at her for a few minutes then he left.

"Thank you for defending me…" Tyrion said.

She kisses him on the cheek, "You are my friend…What hurts you hurts me…"

That night Gendry came to see Sansa, "Is it true you are pregnant?"

"Yes! I hope you are not angry with me…"

He shook his head, "Never…It's just that…"

She grabs his chin, "When this is all over and the Lannisters are defeated you and I will be husband and wife…"

"But I am a bastard! I have nothing to give you and you are a high born noble and the richest woman in the world…"

Sansa smiles, "And I love you…If I cared anything about that I would have never spread my legs for you…" They started kissing and ripping each other's clothes off.

"So when your plans are done and you have had your revenge will you marry me?" Gendry asks as they lay in each other's arms.

She kisses him, "Yes! Gendry Stark."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Peter Baelish

Peter Baelish was applying all his resources to helping find Cersei Lannister. But secretly he wished she would turn up dead after all the times the bitch threatened him. Everything was ready for him to travel to Eyrie and marry Lyssa Aryn, but first he had to tie up some loose ends as Tywin Lannister wanted him to leave early.

"Milord there is a man waiting at the brothel for you…" A servant said.

"Who?"

"He wouldn't give his name…All he would say is that he represented a very wealthy party who was interested in purchasing your brothels…All of them!"

A well dressed man stood in the parlor admiring the women walking back and forth, "May I help you?" Peter asked entering the parlor.

"Yes my master would like to buy your brothels…All of them…"

"I don't think your master could afford…"

"You'd be surprised by what my master could afford…" Before Peter could reply the man snapped his finger and in walked eight men carrying two large iron chests. "Two million crowns for each brothel…"

Peter licked his lips, "And who is your master?"

"My master wishes to remain anonymous…Do we have a deal?"

"It will take time to draw up the papers and inform my employees of their new employer…"

"Shall we have dinner at my villa tonight after sundown?"

"Yes!"

When Peter arrived he was blown away by the beauty and splendor of the décor, "Your master has exquisite taste…Will he be joining us?"

"My master is pleased with this purchase and sends regards…" As Peter signed the papers Sansa came into the lobby with Brienne, Josen, and forty heavily armed men.

"Well here you are…" He stopped as he turned around and found Sansa standing in the door with the men. "What is this?" He asked as the man snatched up the signed bill of sale. "Lady Sansa…what are you doing here?" Peter asked as the man handed Sansa the papers.

"Take him!" She coldly ordered.

"What is the meaning of this…Do you know who I am?" Peter shouted as they bound his wrists and removed the dagger from his waist.

"This is called revenge Lord Baelish…" Sansa said handing the man the documents.

"Revenge for what?" He asked struggling.

"For lying to my mother and betraying my father of course…"

"I was friends with your mother…The Lannisters lied to me and forced me to betray your father." Peter's face twisted as Verys came out.

"You can stop with the lies Lord Baelish I told Lady Sansa the truth…"

"In the name of my friendship with your mother please Lady Sansa don't do this…"

"Be careful milady!" Brienne said as Sansa walked up to him.

"When you were whispering in my ear was it truly to help me or was it to get your hands on Winterfell and the North…A consolation prize since you couldn't have my mother…"

"I loved your mother she was my friend…" He frantically pleaded.

"If that were true you would have helped her husband expose the Lannisters for the frauds they are…Take him away and keep him hidden until the day of justice…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. A Gift for the Dothraki

Magister Illyrio Mopatis rode a horse with 5,000 men towards the city of Vaes Dothrak. He was to broker a deal with the Dotraki and convince them to sail across the poisoned water and fight for a person known as the Lone Wolf. This Lone Wolf wanted to place Daenarys Targaryen on the Iron Throne which was the only reason he agreed to try and broker the deal. That and the fact that he was paid enough gold to buy his own kingdom if he wished.

When the caravan arrived they camped outside the city while an envoy entered. Two days passed before Mopatis was allowed to enter. He stood before the high council or the Dosh Khaleen and addressed them in their language of Dothraki. "_You all know me when I made the deal with Khal Drago to marry Daenarys Stormborn…I now come before you representing the Lone Wolf who wishes to unite the Dothraki Khals under her banner to fight across the sea against the wolf's enemies…"_

_"And why would we cross the poisoned water?" _The Eldest woman asked.

_"If you cross the water and fight… the Lone Wolf will bestow on the Dothraki 150,000 slaves – 50,000 young horses – and 50,000 cattle…The clans may keep whatever they take in the field of battle but they may not enslave or harm women and children…The Lone Wolf will also supply the food you need for war…"_

The Elders exchanged glances, _"We will think on this…"_

The Dothraki never did anything rashly. It took three days to decide and when Mopatis stood before them they had agreed to his terms. Of the Khals… Khal Udin and Khal Syrad are the most powerful, but it was Khal Jhago who convinces Udin to gather his forces. Syrad wants nothing to do with the venture, but when a majority of the clans follow Udin and Jhago he goes along not wanting Udin to become more powerful than him. His change of heart forces him to become subservient to Udin. Mopatis sends word and the caravan of 150,000 slaves, 50,000 horses, and cattle enter the city along with food and other items promised.

Then Mopatis marches with the Dothraki to Braavos where a fleet and another army is waiting to sail across the sea. The army would land near the port of Crakehall.

Braavos

Arya Stark sat on the gate watching as 60,000 Dothraki ride into the city on their way to the docks. Another 100,000 troops of the armies of the free cities are already on board their ships to sail with the Dothraki across the sea. A man by the name of Lord Caullen Rein met Khal Udin and Mopatis. "Greetings I am…"

"I know who you are Lord Mopatis I was given a detailed description of you…and there is no need of you to translate I speak Dothraki…" The man turned his attention to Udin, "_Greetings Lord Udin I am Caullen Rein Commander of the armies of the free Wolf…We are to fight side by side against the Wolf's enemies yes?"_

_"Yes my people are unaccustomed to wooden horses…"_

_"As long as your men stay on the boat all will be fine…Come we have a long journey ahead of us and I wish to get you back on land as soon as possible…"_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Daenarys' Unknown Ally

Daenarys marched with her army towards the city of Mereen. She had 10,000 unsullied, 2,000 Calvary of Daarrio Naharis' troops, 1,500 men of Quarth, 500 men from Yunkai, and 120 Dothraki who remained faithful to her after Khal Drago died. Daenarys rode on a white stallion with Sir Jorah and the Captain of her Queens Guard Barristan Selmy in front of her. Missandei rides a brown stallion on her left. They marched another mile before Grey Worm spots the scouts returning towards them.

"Sir Jorah find out what is going on…" Dany orders as Grey Worm rides forward to meet the scouts. A horn is sounded and the army stops. Dany urges her horse toward the others while the army takes a water break. "What is it?"

"They say a small company marches from Mereen to offer peace terms…" Jorah says, "Magestir Illyrio Mopatis is with them."

Dany furrows her brow, "Mopatis! Do you think he has turned against me?"

"We won't know that Khaleesi until we meet them face to face…"

Dany sighs and looks up at the sun. She didn't want to stop until they had reached the city. She sighs, "Make camp I will meet them here…" After three hours the tents and defenses were up. Mopatis was escorted into camp with three other men, their guard were made to wait in a separate tent. Mopatis and the men with him drop to one knee. "Magister Mopatis…I had not thought to see you again…"

"Your highness…I had every intention of seeking you out when I heard of the Dragons, but other things delayed me and then a mutual friend sought me out to broker a deal…"

"You all may rise…"

"May I present General Tyrstan Sand commanding officer of army of the free cities…And this is Master Colwen Dhazak of Mereen, and this is Vayon Green an agent and spy for the Lone Wolf…"

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Dany asks throwing a piece of raw meat to Drogon…The other two Dragons are asleep.

Vayon steps forward, "Greetings to the true Queen of Westeros…I represent the Lone Wolf and my master's ally the Lord of Whispers Verys…They seek to place you on the Iron throne and have purchased the freedom of every slave throughout all of Essos…" Vayon pauses as Jorah whispers into Dany's ear. She raises her hand, "Is this some type of trick?"

Colwen steps forward, "It's no trick! Slaves all over Essos have been freed…and my master is building them a city to live their lives…The City of Mysha it will fly your banner the red three headed Dragon."

"How?"

"With gold!" Vayon says stepping forward. He snaps his finger and in walks eight carrying iron chests filled with gold coins.

"Who is this Lone Wolf?" Jorah asks.

"I only know master in name only I have never seen him or her as it may be…I only know what Lord Verys tells me…"

That is when General Sand steps forward, "The Lone Wolf has also purchased the loyalty of the free armies…The half I command will swear allegiance to you and fight on your behalf…"

"Why only half?" Selmy asks.

"The other half will sail across the sea with the Dothraki to put down the houses of Lannister, Frey, and Bolton…When they are defeated word will be sent for you to sail…"

"Why would the Dothraki cross the poisoned water to fight…"

"They have been given a gift of slaves and horses for their cooperation…"

It was hard for Dany and her commanders to believe them and it took a lot of eloquent words to convince Dany and her commanders otherwise, but they finally agreed. "This is for you you milady to be read in private…" Vayon said handing the letter to Barristan Selmy.

Later on when Dany was alone she broke the seal and read the following:

**_To her Grace Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons_**

**_My name is Sansa Stark…Lannister as I have been forced to marry Tyrion Lannister who is one of my closest friends…I can only guess what you think of my father who aided Robert Baratheon in usurping your family…that being said we have a lot in common as we both were forced to marry men we did not love…But you came to love your husband and I found friendship in mine and love with another man…as he is in love with someone else…I am telling you all this to win your friendship and trust. _**

**_I have set in motion a plan that will enable you to claim your father's throne. But in order for this plan to work you must marry Stannis Baratheon…As he has a legitimate claim to throne and only another war will come between the two of you for the Iron Throne…And only the people will suffer Allow me to broker this deal and if he accepts then my eldest daughter will marry your eldest son…If he does not then we combine our armies and destroy him together…_**

**_Sincerely Yours, _**

**_Sansa Stark the Lone Wolf_**

After many days of deep thought Dany showed the letter to her commanders. Jorah was against the idea or at the least he asked Dany to demand where Sansa Stark got the gold from to buy millions of slaves, build them a city, buy the armies of the free cities, and the Dothraki. Sir Barristan counseled that she accept the deal. Grey Worm did as well. Daario for his own selfish reasons counseled that she reject the offer as she had Dragon and could defeat any army they faced in battle.

Dany accpeted and sent Sansa the following letter

**_To Sansa Stark the Lone Wolf_**

**_ You have earned my friendship and trust and when we meet I expect that you will reveal to me where you got the gold from to accomplish all this…As for Stannis Baratheon if you can get him to consent to a union of marriage then I will take him as my husband…_**

King's Landing

****As Sansa held the letter in her hand she smiled while reading it. Then she handed it to Verys, "Send the gold and the message to Dragonstone…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Stannis Baratheon

Stannis had just returned from the North aiding Lord Commander Jon Snow against the White Walker Army. It was a bloody battle, but in the end they won the day with the aid of the Dragon-glass used to kill the white walkers. It was found buried at the fist of the first men. With the white walkers and the wilding army defeated Stannis tried to convince Jon Snow to march south with him and bring down the Lannisters. Jon refused stating that it was not the business of the Night's Watch to get involved with politics of the Iron throne.

Accepting his reply Stannis returned to Dragonstone with his army of 80,000 troops. With Milsandre at his side Stannis plans his next move against Tywin Lannister. "I say we attack the Reach from Storm's End and march towards Sunspear…We can hit them from the sea and land…" Davos says as they stand over a map of Westeros. Davos had fallen back in favor with Stannis during the war in the North.

Stannis shakes his head, "I want this war to be over quickly…If I march across land against Tywin and his allies this war will drag on…I need to take King's Landing…"

"Even if we had the ships…There is still the wild fire to deal with…"

"That won't be a problem…" Milisandre said speaking up, "This time I will go with you and the fire shall not harm ship or man…"

Davos still didn't trust the Red Woman as he called her, but after what he saw her do during the war against the White Walkers he tolerated her. "Well any objections Hand?" Stannis asks.

Davos looks at Milisandre and sighs, "No milord!"

"Good prepare the troops we sail in two days…"

1 Day later

Stannis stands on the balcony as the ships are loaded up with men and supplies, "Soon the Seven Kingdoms will be yours my King…" Milisandre says from his side.

Stannis looks at her, "Are you sure?"

"I am with you…"

"What of the boy Gendry?"

She smiles, "We may have use of him set your men to finding the boy…"

Just then they are interrupted by Davos, "Milord! There is a man here…He claims to be a servant of someone called the Lone Wolf…"

Stannis spins around, "And!"

"Well I think you should meet with him…"

A well dressed man entered the main hold with ten other man who carried two iron chests. The man bowed, "Greetings to his grace King Stannis Baratheon from my master the Lone Wolf…"

"Who is this Lone Wolf?" Milisandre asks.

"I have never met my master, but I am also employed by the Lone Wolf's ally the Lord of Whispers…"

"And what do your masters want?"

The man gives Stannis a letter, after reading it he laughs and gives it to Milisandre who reads it aloud.

**_To his grace Stannis Baratheon_**

**_ Greetings I am the Lone Wolf and for the moment I will identify myself as such…You have a legitimate claim to the Iron throne, but I am sure you are aware that Daenarys Targaryen is across the sea…She has three Dragons and a growing army. When she crosses the sea you will either bow to her or fight a war with her…I have contacted her and brokered a deal…If you are in agreement Daenarys Targaryen has agreed to marry you…You will be King but the Throne is hers to sit upon…I ask that you accept this deal or you wil have to contend with her Dragons, her armies and my armies as we are allies…The real enemy is Tywin Lannister…As a gesture of good will I have sent you two chests of gold…More will come if you accept this offer…_**

When she was done Milisandre handed the letter to Davos. "Well?" Stannis asked.

Before she could answer the men opened the chests of gold. One was filled with gold crowns and the other was filled with all kinds of jewels. "I must seek advice from our god…"

"My King…I advise you to say yes…" Davos said.

Stannis stuck his hand in the chest of jewels and raised them up, "We shall wait on milady's council…Until then see that these men are taken care of…"

"And the invasion? We launch tomorrow…"

"Tell the men we will hold on that…"

Milisandre spent the rest of the day and all night staring into the fire for an answer. When sunrise came she received a vision. "You must accept this offer…"

"Are you sure? What about this Lone Wolf…I do not wish to make a deal with someone I do not know…"

"The lord of lights has revealed this person's identity to me…The Lone Wolf is the daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark…"

Stannis laughs, "That little girl!"

Milisandre shakes her head, "Do not underestimate her…She will give you the kingdom and three Dragons…Then no one can doubt your claim to the throne…"

"Tell your master that I accept…"

King's Landing

Sansa sits alone in her room her rubbing her swollen stomach. Her breasts are bigger and heavier as well. The door opens and in walks Verys. "They have accepted the deal and I just received word that your army has landed in the west…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Sansa's Armies Thousands of ships landed on the beach 25 miles north of Crakehall in the west. The Dothraki were still ill from the sea voyage so they had to camp on the beach until the Dothraki were healed from sea sickness. Sansa's army numbered 160,000 strong. The Dothraki had their own banners but the free armies now served the Lone Wolf and were given banners of the Stark House.

"How soon can you march?" A scruffy sell sword asked to Caullen Rein.

"I will not march until the Dothraki are ready…"

"I could lead a small force to Crakehall…And a small force of ships can hit them from the sea…" The two men enter the command tent where the rest of the leaders are waiting.

"I think we should wait on the Dothraki…" One commander said. "Then we divide our forces against our enemy…"

"Cannot we give the Dothraki something for sea sickness…" The Maester anwered, "They have been offered medicine and refused…These Dothraki are stubborn…"

Another man shakes his head, "Every moment we wait in the open alerts our enemies to our presence…" Rein raises his hands, "Gentlemen I have sent out scouting parties of 500 men to each party there will be no suprises…"

It took another week for the Dothraki to heal from their sea sickness, then the army was divided into two groups. The sell sword named Cabal lead one half of the army towards Crakehall. The other half was led by Rein towards Cornfeild of House Swyft. "Cowards hide behind high walls let them come out and face us!" Khal Toar said.

Cabal looks toward a Dothraki named Rhemis for translation, "He says they are cowards and should come out to fight." He says as catapults hurl jars of flaming pitch at the city. At the same time naval forces bombard the city from the sea.

"My lord!" A man screams riding up, "Lord Kellus has broken through our men enter the city from the sea…"

By the next morning the castle has been sacked, "Take these letters to the Lone Wolf and Lord Verys…Then send word to Lord Rein that we march on Silverhill."

Clegane's Keep

"Evacuate the city!" Gregor demanded in his booming voice. In the distance a large army could be seen approaching. "Milord! We should turn and fight! The Dothraki will ride these people down…"

"I don't give a shit about these people…We can mount a counter offensive from Casterly Rock…" Gregor abandoned the people under his domain to save himself. This allowed the Dothraki to ride down the people until Rein stopped them. "Your men were paid handsomely to follow my orders…The Lone Wolf ordered that no civilians were to be harmed…" Rein said in Dothraki. "I take no orders from man in metal dress…" Rein smiles, "If that is your wish Khal Rheego, but if you go back on your word there will be consequences such as me ordering my men to slaughter yours…Not to mention that if the Khaleesi Daenarys finds out there will be blood…"

"After this war you and I will settle this…"

The Capital – Sansa'a Suit

"Crakehall, Clegane's Keep, and Silverhill have all fallen, but there is strife brewing with the Dothraki…" Verys says to Sansa.

She sighs, "Give them more horses and remind them of their obligations…" Just then Tyrion bursts in, "Is it true? Have your armies attacked the west?" Sansa hands Verys a letter, "Yes it is…"

"I hope you leave something for me to rule over…" Tyrion is interrupted by Verys who returns to the suit, "Lord Tyrion has summoned the small council to chambers…Lord Tyrion is needed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Unpleasant News

To keep suspicions down Verys and Tyrion arrived separately. Joffrey was the last to arrive. "There is a war in the west…An army of Dothraki and the free armies have landed…They have attacked Crakehall, Clegane's Keep, Silverhill, and Lannisport…In the North my army has defeated Balon Greyjoy…"

"What about the rest of the North?" Joffrey asks.

"They will not dare rise up against us…Not with the Martells and the Tyrells as our allies…"

"So what is your course of action? We cannot wait for our forces from the North…"

"No so I will take the army here and send word to the Tyrells and Martells…Then I will destroy these invaders…"

"Is that wise facing the Dothraki in open combat…" Verys asks.

"We will beat them with numbers…"

Just then Joffrey bursts into the small council chambers, he paused and looked at everyone at the table. "You started without me? Why didn't you wait?"

Tywin sighs, "I wasn't sure you would come..." Tywin thinks for a second before adding, "Your majesty! We were discussing the invasion by the Dothraki and armies of the free cities..."

Joffrey takes a seat, "Is it true that they carry banners of House Stark?"

Verys stretches his eyes as if shocked, "Yes milord..."

"Why would the armies of the free cities fight for House Stark?"

Tywin answered the question. "Apparently someone has paid them very handsomely to fight for House Stark...Someone going by the title the Lone Wolf..."

Joffrey laughs, "The Lone Wolf? Who is this person?"

Verys looks down in shame, "We don't know..."

"Could it be Arya Stark?"

"It doesn't matter!" Tywin says raising his voice, "When the Martells and Tyrells join us we will have the numbers to defeat this army...Dismissed! Unless the King has something USEFULL to add?" Joffrey shakes his head.

Sansa stands on the balcony watching as Tywin leads his forces out of the city. She smiles as her plans are about to be realized and the time to dispense justice is at hand. Verys enters her room and when he gets close Brianne stands to side so that he can pass, "When do you wish to strike?"

"What about Jaime Lannister?" Sansa asks ignoring the question.

"He remains in the city on his father's orders..."

"We strike tomorrow at sunrise..."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Sansa's Justice The sun was rising and with the rise of the sun the Gold Cloaks were arming to issue justice in the name of the Lone Wolf. They went throughout the city killing Lannister men. Another brigade of Gold Cloaks went to the King's chamber to kill his guards. Some went to the barracks of the Kingsguard as well and killed just as they were getting up. "What is the meaning of this?" Tyrion demanded.

12 men had Shae and they shoved her into his room with Podrik and Brann who unconscious, "We have orders sir you and the lady are to remain here until summoned by the Wolf…" As they bolt the door Tyrion hugs Shae, "Did they hurt you?"

"No I am fine!" Podrick is checking on Bronn, "When I catch the bastard that hit me he will die!"

"Are you alright?"

"I will be after I kill the bastard that bashed me over the head!"

"Looks like Sansa has betrayed me!"

"Or she wants you out of the way…If she wanted us dead the cloaks would have killed us…" Armed men burst into Jaime's room, "What is this?" He fights back but they beat him until he can't stand. When Joffrey opens his door a guard punches him in the gut and drags him to the throne room.

"Joffrey!" Cersi screams when they drag him in.

"Mother! What is all this? I demand to be released at once…" A guard walks up to Joffrey and punches him in the face breaking his nose, "Shut the fuck up!"

"When my father…" Cersi says, but the guard raises his hand. "She is not to be harmed!"

Verys says walking before four guards dragging Peter Baelish. "Lord Verys…I should have known with that little bitch…" Cersi says. "What bitch who is behind this?" That is when Sansa enters with Gendry, Brianne, Josen, and twenty guards. "Sansa!" Joffrey pleads in disbelief.

She ignores him and walks up the steps and sits down on the Iron Throne. "I can see the appeal…" Sansa says, "I am tempted to keep it for myself…" She waves her hand, "Bring them forward…"

"When my father…"

"SILENCE!" Sansa screams. No one had ever heard Sansa raise her voice except at the wedding, but this was more authoritative and forceful. It shocked Cersi and everyone else. "Your father is walking into a trap…You see I am the lone wolf…And I paid the Dothraki and the free armies to fight for me…Tywin Lannister is walking into a trap as I am holding Loras Tyrell the Tyrells will not help your father…I have also paid the Martells not to intervene…Walder Frey and Rose Balton are marching but in vain as Riverrun, the Vale, and the rest of the North are rising up to flank them from behind…"

"Well played little dove…" Cersi said. Sansa smiles, "That was your first mistake…I am Sansa Stark of the North…A wolf… the blood of my father is in my veins…"

"What about my uncle Tyrion…"

"Oh he helped me to a certain degree…I will make him Lord of Casterly Rock…Because of all the Lannisters he treated me with respect and dignity…"

"What will you do with me…" Joffrey asks. Sansa smiles shaking her head, "By all the gods whatever did I see in you? I will do to each of you what you did to my family..." Just then a guard came in, "Milady the people have gathered…"

People gathered before the palace as word had been spread that the Lone Wolf was ready to dispense justice in the name of Daeanrys Targaryen. "Good people! I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell…I am the Lone Wolf…Your Queen Daenarys Targaryen has empowered me to dispense her justice…Bring forth the accused…" They dragged Peter Baelish, Cersi, Jaime, Maester Pycel, and Joffrey before the people. "Joffrey Baratheon…You are not the son of the Usurper Robert Baratheon…As such you have no claim to the throne…When Jon Aryn the good discovered this he was murdered by your mother to hide the truth…My father Eddard Stark learned the truth and you unjustly beheaded him…Many others have suffered from your cruel reign and in the name of Daenarys Targaryen I sentence you to death…"

"No! By all the gods I beg you no!" Sansa smiles watching Cersi's reaction "By beheading!" She looks at Josen and nods. Cersi's screams become more desperate as Josen takes a spot next to Joffrey who is on his knees crying.

"Sansa I loved you please don't do this…" Sansa raises her hand, "Do you confess?" "To what?"

"That you unjustly executed my father and that your whore of a mother did have sex with her own brother…"

Tears streamed down his face, "I…I am the son of Jaime Lannister and his sister my mother…Cersi Lannister…"

Sansa didn't say nothing as Cersi looked at her for mercy, "Carry out the sentence!" Sansa coldly ordered. Cersi screams as Josen brings down the sword on Joffrey's neck. Then he picks up Joffrey's head and places it before Cersi who stares in disbelief. Sansa walks up to Cersi, "Cersi Lannister…You are charged with poisoning the King and I sentence you to exile for your crimes against the crown and the realm…" Cersi looks up as the Pirate Saan Salahad stands in front of her.

"She is all yours captain…"

Jaime tries to get up but a guard bashes him in the head, "What is this?" "As your family tried to pass me around I am giving you to the Pirate Saan…For some strange reason he likes you…I bet that will change after he gets to know you…" Cersi jerks away as Saan strokes the side of her face, "You are even more beautiful than I have been told…"

"Touch me again and I will kill you…" After she is dragged off Sansa has Jaime's legs broken as justice for her crippled brother. Maester Pycel is sentenced to the dungeons for the rest of his life. Peter Baelish is sentenced to the Night's Watch.

Throne Room of the Red Keep

Tyrion is escorted into the hall by four guards, "Don't get to comfortable it can be addictive…" He said to Sansa who is on the Iron throne with Brianne at her side.

"Leave us!" the men salute and leave Tyrion alone with Sansa and Brianne.

"My sister, my brother, my nephews Joffrey and Tommen…What have you done?"

"Joffrey has been executed for my father…Cersi has been given to a Pirate who was enamored with her…Jaime's legs have been broken for my brother…Tommen is under guard until you take charge of Casterly Rock…Tommen will journey with you to Casterly Rock…"

"And Jaime!" "He will journey with me to Winterfel as a prisoner…He will be well provided for…"

"I see…You swore to me…"

"I haven't killed Tommen, Jaime, or Cersi…In which case I would be well within my right after the Red Wedding…" He just stared at her, "…I still consider you my friend. But what I did was necessary…Now I only have to dissolve my marriage to you and deal with your father…"

"What do I need to sign…" Before marching to her army Sansa had to make sure everything was in place so that half her gold could be transported north to Winterfel. Then she married Gendry who became Gendry Baratheon Stark. After the wedding Sansa marched out of the city with Brienne, Josen, Tyrion, and fifty men.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Tywin Lannister Tywin lead his forces toward Harranhul unaware of the fact that his daughter had been sold to a pirate. His grandson the King was executed, his son Tyrion was about to become Lord of Casterly Rock, and that his favorite son Jaime was now a cripple. And all this and more was being directed by his daughter-in-law Sansa Stark who had dissolved her marriage to Tyrion and married Gendry who was now Gendry Baratheon Stark.

"Welcome milord!" Gregor Clegane had come to Harranhul with a thousand men to greet Tywin.

"Welcome! Really! You let invaders take over half the west and you dare greet me with Welcome!" Tywin dismounts staring Gregor down who does not look away. "What reports from the North?"

Gregor and several other banner men follow Tywin inside the burnt fortress. "Lord Bolton's army is on the march…Along with Lord Frey's…The rest of the North and the Rivermen refuse to head our call to war…"

"So long as they stay subservient…Send word to the Tyrells and the Martells I want this invasion crushed before it can begin…"

They enter the main hall and sit around a large table, "There is something else milord…" A distant cousin to the Lannisters says speaking up.

"Well what is it?" They hesitate for a few seconds, "The invading army is carrying banners for House Stark…"

"What!"

"We haven't met their leader but this person goes by the Lone Wolf…"

"Leave me!" Tywin ordered. He sat with his hand on his chin trying to figure out who was the Lone Wolf. ("It can be Bran or Rickan…They are too young…Arya is not of age either…That leaves Jon Snow…Eddard Stark's Bastard…No he would never betray his oath…") Tywin sat there going over every relative of the Starks. Sansa came across his mind but he quickly dismissed the idea. ("Where would she get the gold…Or the allies to put something like together…") He laughed for even considering her. "Guard!"

The man entered, "Yes milord…"

"Send a raven to Castle Black and inquire as to whether or not Jon Snow has deserted…Then send another Raven to our spies in the North…Tell them to discretely learn the whereabouts of the Stark Children…Bran and Rickon…." The man saluted and left. Three days later Tywin was ready to march as the armies of Rose Bolton and Walder Frey were marching through river lands to meet him before the gates of Casterly Rock. The Eyrie Reluctantly Lyssa Aryn agreed to send the knights of the vale against the rear flank of the Bolton and Frey army. One of the reasons she agreed was because of the letter she got from Sansa and the other was that Sansa sent her enough gold to buy three kingdoms. Lord Royce lead the army out of the mountains to meet up with Lord Cley Cerwyn of the North. It took a lot of fine words on Sansa's part along with words from Cley Cerwyn to convince the Karstarks to march. They met up with Lord Bracken who lead the forces of Riverrun. This army marched a week behind Bolton and Frey forces but when they passed Harranhul the allied Northen forces took the hall from the men garrisoning the old castle. Now they marched to reinforce Sansa's army and when they received the signal they would join Sansa's army in battle. Tywin was also unaware that Stannis Baratheon was marching across the land to fight with the armies of the Lone Wolf. The Tyrells were obligated to stay out f the conflict or Loras Tyrell would die. The Martells stayed out because they were paid a lot of gold and jewels and that any children Mrycella gave the family would marry into the royal houses of the North and Targaryen…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Revelation

Sansa traveled by boat up the coast towards the west to beat Tywin Lannister to the battlefield. She wanted to reveal herself to her commanders and assure them that she was capable of being their queen and an ally to the Dothraki. She had been learning Dothraki in secret as a way to gain their respect. When the ship made landfall she took a longboat ashore and was met by a thousand men that escorted her to the camp. Josan, Brienne, and Gendry were with her as usual. Travel across land was slow as Sansa was 4 months pregnant. When they reached a hill overlooking her camp Brienne gasped as she had not seen such an army since she fought for King Renly.

"My army!" Sansa said aloud to herself.

"You will have to win their respect first…" Josan said.

Sansa just smiled and they continued toward the camp. They were greeted by Caullen Rein. They met in the tent and Sansa charmed the men of the free armies and gained the respect of the Dothraki by addressing them in their own language. The real test came when she had to eat a heart, but she was the Lone Wolf, the daughter of Eddard Stark. With that behind her Sansa could focus on the war. She surprised the commanders with her knowledge of warfare and strategy.

"Milady Tywin Lannister approaches…" A page says entering the command tent.

She smiles, "Tell Tywin Lannister that the Lone Wolf wishes to speak terms with him.

An hour later Tywin along with his brother Kevan and all their banners met in the middle of the field. They exchanged glances as horses pulled a carriage onto the field. The side opened and Josen got out then Brienne and finally Sansa.

"What is this?" Tywin asked after they set up a table for everyone to sit down.

"I am the Lone Wolf…Daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark…Sister of Robb Stark King of the North…This is my army! And I have come to demand your surrender…" Tywin didn't know what to say. "Oh yes this is my army…" Sansa snaps her finger and a man comes forward carrying a pike with something covered on the end. He removes it to reveal Joffrey's head. "Justice for my father…That bitch you call a daughter is in exile the property of a pirate who is enamored with her…Jaime is a cripple I had his legs broken for my brother…Tyrion will be Lord of Casterly Rock after my men kill you…I had Loras Tyrell kidnapped so his family will not come to your aid…I paid the Martell's off to stay out of this conflict as well…As we speak the entire North along with Houses Arryn and Tully are marching behind the Boltons and the Frey's…Stannis Baratheon marches from east…You are surrounded…Surrender!"

"I would rather drink mule piss…I don't care how many allies and troops you have…I will dedicate my forces to capturing you…And after my grandson is born I will have you hanged…"

Sansa smiles rubbing her stomach, "Oh I forgot! You see I have dissolved my marriage to your son and married Gendry Baratheon a true son of Robert Baratheon…He has also taken my family's name Stark…Gendry Baratheon Stark…" When she said his name Gendry joined her and took her hand. "Lord Tyrion has married his true love Lady Shae…She is pregnant as well and together they will rule Casterly Rock…"

"She is lying she couldn't pull all of this off…Who is helping you?" Kevan asked.

"Lord Verys, Your own nephew Lord Tyrion…" she pauses to look at Tywin, "All he ever wanted from you was to prove his love and devotion. But you could never see past him being a Dwarf…He was easy to turn…"

Tywin jumped up causing Brienne to draw her sword, "Mark my words girl and mark them well…The Lannisters always pay their debts!"

"Winter has come Lord Tywin!"

He shook his head, "I don't care how many men it will cost me you will die this day…" With those words Tywin and his men left the meeting.

Sansa looks at Caullen, "Kill them! Kill them all, but bring Tywin, Frey, and Bolton to me alive I want to watch them die…" Sansa coldly says.

Lannister Camp – Command Tent

"How long before Bolton and Frey arrive?"

"Two days!" Kevan replied answering.

"Send scouts out and messengers to Sunspear and High Garden immediately…"

Two Days Later

The Bolton and Frey forces arrived giving Tywin superior forces by half. Walder Frey himself didn't come but he did send his son along with the captain of his house guard. Before a word was said several men entered the tent and whispered into Tywin's ear.

"I'm afraid we are outnumbered and surrounded on three sides…"

Rose Bolton and Black Walder exchanged looks, "What do you mean?" Bolton asked.

"The North has risen up against us along with all of Riverrun and the Vale…"

Black Walder huffed, "I will just remind them that my father is holding Edmure Tully then they will fight for us…"

"Stannis is also riding against us…We are outnumbered five to one…" Tywin watched as one of Walder's men whispered into his ear. That night the Walder men tried to sneak out of camp but they were slaughtered by Lannister and Bolton men. Their heads placed on pikes as a warning to all oathbreakers.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Tywin's Last Stand

"We attack at dawn!" Tywin said to his banners and commanders, "Dismissed!"

" "

Tywin shakes his head, "No they are out there…waiting for a signal to attack…We shouldn't give her the opportunity to signal them we attack now!" Instead of sounding the horn men ran through the camp telling the troops to get ready by mouth. An hour after sunrise Tywin lead the charge across the field towards Sansa's army. They broke through the stockade and barriers smashing through tents and throwing torches. "There' no one here!"

A half a mile away Sansa sits on a horse with Gendry, Brienne, Josan, and Caullen at her side. Her forces had already broken camp during the night they just left their tents up. "Send the signal to the Dothraki and remind them that Tywin Lannister is not to be killed."

A thunderous cheer went up as the Dothraki took the front lines against the enemy. In the first wave thousands fell to the Dothraki. Thousands more died in a hail of arrows fired from Sansa's archers.

"Send the signal!" Sansa says looking at Caullen. A flag is waved followed by a thunderous cheer from the Northern Allies. The Knights of the Vale, the Karstarks, House Tulley along with all the Banners of Riverrun attack the rear flank of the enemy.

"My Lord look!" Kevan says after killing a soldier that tried to catch Tywin from behind.

Tywin sneers knowing the battle is lost, "Push forward! I want that bitch to die!"

No matter how many men fall before Tywin and his allies they are unable to push through front lines. Then men start to surrender as Stannis' army receives the signal to attack. Eventually Tywin is surrounded and forced to his knees. It is over as scouts chase Lannister men into the countryside. The Mountain was killed by a Dothraki warrior. Kevan was captured and shackled next to Tywin. "Defeated by a little girl…" He whispers to himself.

Command Tent 2 hours later

"When you take the Twins bring Walder Frey to me alive…" Sansa says moving a wolf head towards the Twins on the war map. She looks at her cousin Edmure Tulley, "You will lead a force towards the Dread Fort…Kill everyone and bring Rose Bolton to Winterfell where he will be judged…" As she spoke Cregan Karstark entered the tent with five men. He is nephew to Richard Karstark who was executed for treason. Cregan was elevated to Lord of Karhold because both Richard's sons are dead. "I would like to lead the attack against the Dread Fort…I owe Rose Bolton for sending Karstark men to their deaths…" "Fine! Kill them all!"

When the meeting was done the flap was pulled back to allow enemy commanders to be judged. Tywin, Kevan Lannister, Tybalt Crakehall, Lord Lefford, and Roose Bolton were all forced to their knees. "How did you do it?" Tywin asked.

Sansa smiles, "Leave us…Gendry, Brienne, and Josan stay…" she waited until everyone had left. "You ever heard of Daeven Targaryen?"

"No!"

"He was a master thief. As with the your son the Targaryen's despised Daeven for his looks…He found a mage to fix his face, but still his family despised him. He left home and traveled the world. He became a thief and hid his bounty beneath the tombs of the Red Keep…eventually he was betrayed but I found his secret treasure chamber and used the gold to buy revenge…Now you know…" Sansa recalled her commanders and had Tywin, Kevan, Tybalt, and Lefford executed. She gave Roose Bolton to the Karstarks and returned to King's Landing while her troops marched North.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Queen Daenarys

Daenarys smiled as Blackwater Bay could be seen in the distance. Her Dragons Dragon, Viserion, and Rhaegal flew overhead following Dany's sail barge. Behind her ship was a massive fleet carrying her army of Dothraki, Unsullied, and the Free Armies. The free armies had been paid to pledge themselves to her by Sansa Stark. Not only that, Sansa had paid for the freedom of every slave in Essos and al the free kingdoms. So the number one thought on Dany's mind was, where did Sansa Stark get the wealth to pull all this off?

As they approach the docks people could be heard cheering especially when Daenarys' Dragons fly overhead. Targaryen banners are waved by the young and old. As captain of the Queen's Guard Barristan Selmy along with fifty men disembark first, then a few thousand of the Unsullied and finally Daenarys and her retinue. Sansa Stark is waiting with Stannis Baratheon and a red headed woman. Verys introduces Sansa to Dany while Missandei introduces Dany to everyone.

They agree to meet, but first Sansa insists on speaking with Daenarys in private. "If I am to be your husband then I should hear what you will say to her…" Stannis demanded.

"Lord Stannis if her majesty wishes to share with you what I am going to show her then that is up to her…" Sansa takes Dany to the secret room and down the passage into the treasure chamber beneath the tombs of her ancestors.

"By the gods!" Dany says.

"This is how I was able to buy all those slaves…The King of Thieves built this chamber and hid the gold here…His name was Daeven Targaryen…" Sansa told Dany about her vision, then she showed her the Journal. "I took half the gold which includes what I spent to buy armies allies etc…"

"Half!" Dany asked in disbelief as there were several mountains of gold left. Iron chests of jewels, gold coins, gold bars, silver, even raw ore of Valeryen steel.

"Yes! After your coronation I intend to return North…" Sansa stairs at Daenarys as she grabs a hand full of coins and throw them into the air. "So will you share this with Stannis…"

Dany looks at Sansa, "He has to earn my trust and love first…"

"I'm sorry it was the only way to avoid another war…"

They leave the treasure chamber and meet in the small council chamber. Melisandre leans over to Stannis and whispers, "See my lord you become King…"

Sansa sits at the other end of the table with Daenarys, "So will you share this secret with your future husband?" Stannis asked.

"You don't know me Lord Baratheon and I you…As such trust and love must be earned don't you agree?"

Stannis looks at Melisandre who nods and whispers into his ear, "Very well then…"

"I think…" Dany interrupts Stannis, "I realize you believe that you have a claim to the Iron Throne, but I am the mother of Dragons of House Targaryen…I shall be Queen and you shall sit at my side as my husband and Hand of the Queen…"

Stannis sneers, "You were born after my brother the Usurper took the throne…What was left of your family fled Westeros…I should be King…"

"It is the will of the Lord of Lights…" Melisandre said adding her voice to what was said.

Sansa remained quiet and watched as Dany smiled, "Tell me priestess where does light come from?" Melisandre hesitates, "No answer…Fire! Light comes from fire and what do Dragons breath? Fire! So where does the Lord of Lights get his power…The seven bowed before the Dragons and so does your lord of lights…"

Stannis looks at Melisandre who lowered her head, "I am the chosen one…"

Dany stands up, "I am the mother of Dragons either yield or burn the choice is yours…"

Stannis looks at Sansa, "Your father before he died believed that I should be King…Because I am next in line and my brother had no true born heirs…Will side with the man your father chose or this exile…"

Sansa rubs her stomach, "My father isn't here…If he were he probably would support you over Daenarys…As it stands I speak for my house now and I choose the Mother of Dragons…"

Stannis looks to Melsiandre again but she remains quiet. He slowly sits down, "Hail Queen Daenarys…"

"You are King and you will have power, but I am Queen, my power shall be greater than yours and our children will rule…"

"What of the North?" Davos asks. "I have come to an agreement with Queen Sansa of the North…One of our children will marry one of hers and there shall be no war…"

They discussed many other things then the meeting was adjourned. The Coronation was held first and then Stannis and Daenarys were married a week later. Dany had convinced Sansa to stay for the wedding. "It is time I returned home…" Sansa said to Daenarys as they walked through the garden.

"I will miss you…" Dany says to Sansa. Over half of Sansas army had marched North to take the Twins from Walder Frey who was beheaded at the Twins along with all his sons, daughters, and grandchildren. Sansa remained at the Twins until the baby was and she named him Eddard Stark II after her father.


End file.
